


Señor corazón

by Choi_Lee



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot Series, Romance, TaeHo relationship, Top Lee Taemin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: 🌸Serie de shot's.🌸 Única pareja 2Min/TaeHo.🌸 10 historias.🌸 AU.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Puedes ser tú?

No podía creer su mala suerte, para finalizar el día esperaba que los servicios de tren ya estuvieran normalizados, pero viendo que ya eran pasadas las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde, dudaba que de momento eso sucediera. Deslizó los dedos por su frente que empezaba a dolerle, pero tenía un sueldo promedio, no podía darse grandes lujos como la adquirió de un automóvil.

Ugh, odiaba viajar en ese transporte, por las tarde en la hora pico era un infierno. Al menos en tren llegaba mucho más rápido, aunque el viaje fuera igual de fastidioso. Pero ahora no, tendría que estar mínimo dos horas parado y con gente demasiada pegada y sudada a sus lado, el bus realmente era lo peor.

Joder, maldito servicio público. Pero que más podía hacer, nada.

Ya quisiera tener su propio auto, pero aún le faltaba para eso; desgraciadamente.

Como era previsto, estaba parado en la mitad del bus, apretado y tratando de sostenerse para no darse de bruces al piso cuando el conducto decidiera que era perfecto para frenar de repente. Cansado TaeMin suspiro, cerró los ojos por varios minutos. Tenía mucho sueño, pero dudaba encontrar un asiento vacío, la gran mayoría que viajaba solía tener una larga distancia de viaje al igual que él.

Giró el rostro apoyándolo en el brazo, ocultando un bostezo que lo dejo con los ojos un poco aguados. Haciendo alguna clase de equilibro, se sostuvo con una mano del tubo donde iba parado tratando de maniobrase y ajustar los auriculares que se le iban cayendo. Resoplando con cansancio, hurgo en el bolsillo cambiando la canción aleatoria que iba sonando.

Cuando el bus se detuvo abruptamente estuvo a tan solo cinco centímetro de darse un cabezazo y seguramente de romperse su perfecta nariz. Alzando la vista, fusiló al chofer por el espejo retrovisor. Seguramente este no se daría cuenta, pero que importaba. Todo su odio iba dirigida a ese sujeto.

Maldito, idiota.

Bostezando, desvío la vista hacia el costado, justo donde la puerta del medio se abría, apoyado en los caños que servía de apoyo, un tipo alto, le sonreía.

Frunció un poco el ceño sin ser muy obvio, distraídamente bajo la mirada mirando hacia el costado. Pero no le pareció que nadie le devolviera la mirada al sujeto. Mordiéndose el labio un poco, se colocó nuevamente recto. Miro al tipo en cuestión, que le brindó una media sonrisa junto a un asentimiento de cabeza.

Genial, tenía a un loco que se había enamorado de él en tan solo una hora de viaje. Devolviéndole la media sonrisa de igual forma, elevó una ceja inquisitiva. El muchacho alto, cruzo los brazos con aires de "Mírame, bonito". TaeMin se río para sus adentros, no sin antes darle una inspección rápida, o al menos de lo que era capaz de ver.

Era evidente que era mucho más alto que él, moreno, cabello negro con algunos rizos que le quedaban bien, lo hacía bastante inocente en apariencia. Claro, TaeMin descifró que de inocente mucho no tenía. No te ponías a coquetear con cualquiera en el bus. Siguió bajando por su cuello y cayó sobre los hombros anchos del tipo.

El tipo estaba bien, más que bien pensó TaeMin. Notó un cuerpo trabajado, cuando este cruzo los brazos. La simplona remera negra desgastada se le ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho. Era su tipo; debía admitir. Volvió la vista hacia el rostro ajeno y sintió tan solo poquito de vergüenza. Lo había escaneado de una manera nada disimulaba, pero que más daba, no era él quien había empezado a mirarlo como psicópata.

TaeMin miro por la ventana, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino. Debía empezar a moverse hacia la puerta, así no se le haria complicado bajar. Mejor antes que a las apuradas. Pero debía ir justo a la puerta donde estaba el sujeto que era su tipo, porque sip, estaba más que seguro que era su tipo. Pidiendo permiso a la gente que estaba a sus costados fue mirando el piso y al frente para no pisar ningún pie. Pidiendo disculpas llegó a la puerta apoyándose en los barrotes donde se sostuvo para no caer.

Contuvo el aliento cuando frente suyo tenía al buenote alto con cabellos rizados y cuerpo de infarto.

Maldición, desde donde había estado minutos antes apenas y podía apreciarlo en su totalidad. Pero ahora que lo tenía frente suyo, su interior gruño con deseo. La vista no le hacía justicia, realmente era su tipo. Su cabeza no dejaba de recordárselo una y otra vez.

Sonrió con coquetería más confiado, mordió su labio ligeramente e inclinó la cabeza tan solo un poco y se relajó. El tipo hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez le brindó una sonrisa completa, dándole una vista a sus perfectos dientes blancos, noto como un hoyuelo se le marco en la barbilla, como la mandíbula se volvió recta y dura. TaeMin trago saliva disimuladamente, se le había secado la garganta. Apretó el caño donde iba agarrado queriendo estrujarlo.

Que estupidez, estaba coqueteando con un chico que seguramente no vería más en su vida, estaba a tan solo tres paradas más de bajar y perder a este guapo hombre.

¡Y era su tipo!

Armándose de valor o lo que fuera que le haya poseído en ese entonces, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo tomando el teléfono móvil, desbloqueo rápido y fue a la sección de contacto.

Con algo de incertidumbre, bufo y extendió el brazo alzando el móvil hacía el chico, le mostró la pantalla y sonrió como un hijo de puta que no tenía vergüenza a pedirle el número a un desconocido con el que había estado coqueteando más de una hora en el trasporte público.

No, claro que no tenía nada de vergüenza.

— ¿Número?

El sujeto lo miro sorprendido, seguramente no se esperaba ninguna clase de avance de su parte y si era sincero consigo mismo tampoco se lo esperaba. Pudo notar como el pecho ajeno vibraba un poco, bien se estaba riendo de él. Seguro pensaba que era un loco y estúpido necesitado.

Arrepentido, apretó el móvil dispuesto a guardarlo. Pero la mano grande del ajeno envolvió la suya. Joder, su mano lo cubría por completo.

Se sintió pequeño e indefenso.

El sujeto no dijo nada, pero tomó su teléfono móvil tecleando en la pantalla. Mordiéndose el labio, pudo notar unas miradas hacia él.

Irritado miro a una señora que por su forma de verlo no aprobaba su comportamiento.

Que la jodan.

Escuchó unas risas de un grupo de adolescente que le hacía dos pulgares arriba.

Dios, era el bicho a que todos miraban.

Dirigió el dedo al timbre y apretó. Su teléfono fue devuelto, no quería mirar y verse como un desesperado en ese momento. La verdad era que se moría por ver el contacto del tipo.

Cuando el bus paro y se abrieron las puertas en la parada que le correspondía, le hecho una última mirada a su coqueteo de viaje, él lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y añoranza.

TaeMin lo miro de igual forma y se río cuando salió hacia la calle.

Se giró antes de que las puertas se cerraran, alzo la mano donde mantenía prisionero a su móvil y sacudió está ligeramente saludándolo. Observó como el bus partía y ahí se iba su esperanza.

Sintiéndose algo tonto revisó el teléfono, él número estaba ahí pero no el nombre. Se río al notar como se había colocado de nickname. Volvió la vista hacia el camino, pero ya no veía nada, solo una pequeña puntilla de color a lo lejos.

¿Se podría encontrar mañana también?

Esperaba que sí, estaba decidido a malgastar dos horas de su vida en viaje para poder verlo.

Apretó guardar al contacto "El chico tus sueños"

Vaya, sí que era un sueño.

.

.

El asunto iba así, TaeMin había llegado a su hogar no mucho después de flirtear con el "chico de sus sueños". Y sí, no se puedo resistir a mandarle un texto que decía nada más qué "Hola... Soy el chico del bus" incluso incluyó un pequeño emoticón.

¿Lo malo de todo el asunto?

Él nunca había respondido.

Nada, ni un hola.

TaeMin estaba algo defraudado, cuando el sujeto le agendo su número, realmente pensó que iban a entablar aunque sea una amistas y algo más, pero nada de eso paso. Seguramente ese ni siquiera era su número.

¿Si no por qué se lo hubiera dado? Seguramente no había querido quedado mal frente a él y le dio un número falso. Había hecho el ridículo, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Durante toda la semana no había podido sacarse al chico extremadamente caliente de su maldita cabeza.

¿Pero cómo podría? Si la impresión que le dejo fue demasiado para su psiquis. Cuándo le dijo a Kibum de esto, solo se burló y le contestó que lo que le hacía falta era sexo. Sí, él también creía lo mismo. Pero el tiempo no le sobraba.

El viernes de aquella semana, suspiro cuando inspeccionó el bus en donde viajaba, se había dicho así mismo que trataría de contactarse de otra manera con el chico extremadamente caliente, ya que su mensaje no había sido respondido, y bueno él tampoco se molestó en mandar otro, el orgullo ante todo; bueno TaeMin quería creer eso.

Pero no lo había visto en ningún momento, su maravilloso plan fue un total fracasado. Exhausto después de un largo día, se echó en el sofá con un tazón de papas fritas. Se había duchado, colocado ropada cómoda, pedido comida a domicilio y no le podía faltar una Corona para completar su viernes por la noche.

TaeMin no hacía mucho que vivía solo, le encantaba su independencia. Había adoptado un pequeño perrito que estaba justamente en la otra orilla del sofá entre sus piernas, hecho toda una bola peluda. No había elegido algún nombre, esas cosas no se le daban mucho. Por ahora lo llamaba "Peludito".

Colocando Netflix buscaba en la lista de "drama" algo para ver. No tenía tiempo para ver algo durante la semana, pero los fines de semana cuando podía se la pasaba de vago y se dedicaba a ver algo. Tomando el móvil y ojeándolo se percató que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Bostezando, abrió la conversación. Se paró en seco y se reincorporo cuando vio el destinatario.

Era de su chico extremadamente caliente. Le preguntaba cómo se llamaba, leyendo frunció el ceño ¿Después de casi una semana completa y solo le preguntaba su nombre? Como era de esperarse sus dedos fueron más rápidos que su mente, esta le dijo que esperaba un tiempo para responder, pero no le hizo caso. Escribió un simple "TaeMin". Esperó paciente, lo juraba, esperó y espero por minutos alguna respuesta. Cuando pasó una hora y no llegó nada solo se resignó.

Se vio así mismo siendo ridículo, esperaba el mensaje de un completo desconocido ¿Tan mal y necesitado estaba? Ni que tuviera quince años para comportarse así.

Se fue a dormir, ya no tenía ganas de pensar en el sujeto.

La mañana siguiente despertó temprano, el mensaje estaba sin responder; estaba decepcionado pero seguía igual de tonto.

Ya no quiso darle importancia a nada y salió a correr por el parque, quería despejarse la mente. Ya conocería a otro chico igual de sexy, caliente, con sonrisita coqueta y que no fuera un idiota.

Claro, seguramente años luz estaba de eso.

Bufando se recostó en una de las bancas descolorida del parque, estiró las piernas y se encorvó haciendo que sus manos tocaran la punta de las zapatillas. Luego se paró y dio varios repiqueteos en el lugar.

TaeMin hacia un tiempo había implementado el hábito de hacer ejercicios, era una muy buena y saludable manera de desesterarse. Hizo algo de aeróbico, corrió de un lado a otro y siguió con varias sesiones más. Su cuerpo le dijo, basta y paró. Se fijó en la hora y ya pasaban las diez de la mañana, pasaría por el súper mercado a comprar provisiones e iría a su departamento. No tenía nada que hacer por lo que se quedaría todo el día en casa.

Bebiendo agua de una botella que llevaba para sus rutinas entro al supermercado al que iba cotidianamente; en realidad solo los sábados, donde compraba varias cosas para tener guardada para toda la semana. Guiándose por una lista mental metió varias cosas dentro del carro. Cuando tuvo lo necesario fue a la fila para pagar.

Pero, oh.

Ahí estaba el sujeto, ex chico extremadamente caliente.

Se detuvo para girarse. Pero esperen ¿Qué hacia él en su supermercado? Bueno, no era su supermercado pero ahí es donde TaeMin compraba y en fin, para él significaba lo mismo.

Y por otro lado TaeMin no debía esconderse de nadie, enojado por las estupideces que pensaba se situó detrás suyo. Se hizo el distraído mirando su teléfono y sin darse cuenta, empujó el carrito hacia las piernas del sujeto.

Desentendido se hizo el sorprendido cuando el tipo se dio la vuelta igual de sorprendido que él.

Próximo ganador protagónico al Oscar: Lee TaeMin.

Sí señores.

— Hey, hola...—el sujeto, porque aún no sabía su nombre se pasó la mano por la nuca rascándose como si le picara. — ¿TaeMin, verdad?

TaeMin frunció los labios asintiendo, estaba serio. No había ningún tipo de reacción en su cuerpo, aunque su interior fuera una cosa desastrosa.

— ¿Tú? Uhm —frunció el ceño como si hiciera memoria y elevó una ceja mirándolo, era una perfecta ocasión para saber su nombre.

— Oh... MinHo.

Así que el sujeto se llamaba MinHo, bien.

Sin saber más que decir se le quedó mirando, MinHo vacilo pero solo se dio la vuelta pagando por las cosas que había comprado. Sin siquiera despedirse salió corriendo como una rata. TaeMin ofendido, bufó. Pago por sus propias cosas y salió sin siquiera mirar a sus costados.

Quien carajo se creía ese.

— Tengo novio.

TaeMin giro hacia la voz. Ahí estaba MinHo con culpa y la cabeza media gacha, parecía arrepentido ¿De qué? Esperaba saber luego.

Esperen _¿Qué?_

Claro, un novio.

Como no lo pensó, tonto TaeMin. Era obvio, por algo no había respondido a sus mensajes.

TaeMin suspiró resignado, que más daba el sujeto era caliente y le agradaba.

— Vivo cerca de aquí —dijo sujetando las bolsas con más fuerzas de la debida.

¿Lo estaba invitando a qué?

Sin sabes que hacer o decir, emprendió camino hacia su departamento. Escuchó como MinHo lo seguía, sus pisabas eran lentas. Nervioso, giró en la esquina con rapidez, tan solo unos pasos más y ya llegaría a su casa. Pero MinHo sabría donde vivía. _Y, oh Dios; era un imbécil._

Con un lío en la cabeza llego hacia la puerta del edifico donde vivía, rebuscando las llaves y siendo consciente de la miraba penetrante que le perforaba la espalda abrió la puerta.

— Podríamos salir esta noche.

Ahogando una risa TaeMin entro las bolsas y se masajeo las manos, se quedó entre la puerta media abierta. Tenía un pie fuera y otro dentro.

Lo miró, ahí estaba MinHo tal y como lo recordaba. Alto, guapo, fuerte. No le sonreía como la otra vez, lleno de coquetería. Era un más bien llena de timidez. Como si lo que acababa de decir estuviera mal y bueno en teoría era fatal.

TaeMin tendría que decir no, pero dijo sí.

— Mi piso es el tercero. A las diez, no llegues tarde.

MinHo asintiendo, sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa donde sus comisuras se elevaban creando esas pequeñas arrugas. Las contó, dos en cada esquina de la boca.

Y quiso morir.

Primero por fijarse en esos detalles que seguramente nadie prestaba atención pero él sí.

Segundo, porque mierda. Sintió que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa.

.

.

Para eso de las ocho de la noche TaeMin salía de bañarse, era algo temprano. Pero su pelo era un desorden luego de secarselo y debía peinarlo si no quería parecer que tenía un nido de pájaro en la cabeza.

Repasando la toalla sobre sus cabellos, bostezo meneando el cuello de un lado a otro. No hacía mucho se había despertado de una siesta, a pesar de haber descansado, sentía su cuerpo cansado.

Yendo para la cocina colocó la tetera, se haría un té relajante. Podía sentir su nerviosismo. Iba a salir con MinHo, pero no lo tomaba como una cita, bueno; iba a salí con MinHo. Él no se había negado, así que lo tomo como un sí. Ninguno se había escrito. Ahora ya se había confundido, no estaba muy seguro de si salía con MinHo.

Estas siendo ridículo, le dijo su voz interior. _¿Acaso no viste la cara de felicidades del tipo cuándo le dijiste la hora? Se muere por salir contigo, idiota._

La vocecita en su cabeza era odiosa.

Oh, sí. MinHo literal moría por salir con TaeMin, aparte él lo había invitado.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Colocando un saquito de té de lavanda en el interior de la taza, vertió el agua hirviendo. Miro a su alrededor cuando endulzaba la infusión en busca de su cachorro, como era bebé dormía mucho. Pero siempre se escondía, el departamento no era grande en sí, pero Peludito era muy pequeño que podría meterse en cualquier lado.

Llamándolo por su nombre, sorbió la bebida caliente, miro debajo de la mesa, al costado de un pequeño mueble que tenía y siguió así con la taza en la mano hasta entrar a su habitación.

Encontró a Peludito sobre la alfombra afelpada con la panza arriba, el hocico mirando hacia un costado, la boca abierta y las patas arriba.

¿Cómo es que podía dormir así?

Se río alzándolo cuando dejo la taza en la mesa de noche. Le beso detrás de esas orejas y lo dejó sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir los ojos, era un cómodo.

Su culpa por mal criarlo.

Sin querer perder mucho tiempo más. Término por secarse el cabello, término de beber el té mientras usaba el secador de pelo y se peinaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. No solía peinarse mucho, lo normal. Así que solo se echó el cabello por los costados y el flequillo hacia adelante ordenándolo. Siempre solía repararse los dedos y despeinarse, por lo que agradecía que el corte de cabello fuera fácil de peinar.

Frunciendo los labios inspecciono su guardarropa ¿Qué podría ponerse? No era una cita con todas las palabras, más bien una salida de dos amigos.

Ni siquiera eran amigos, solo dos conocidos, si es que llegaban a eso.

Su teléfono celular sonó, lo tomó suspirando decepcionado cuando vio el remitente, era Key. Haciendo una mueca, hecho la pestaña del mensaje hacía un lado ignorándolo y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la cama.

Tomo unos pantalones con un par de tajos sobre las rodillas, una remera manga larga gris a rayas. Le gustaba esta, solía usarla a menudo, le gustaba como se le pegaba al pecho y si había viento fresco se le endurecían los pezones contra la tela. Sonriendo, negó por su pensamiento. Esa no era la idea, sus pezones no jugaban esta noche.

Se calzo con sus Gucci favorita; que desgraciadamente aún seguía pagando y completo el atuendo con una chamarra de jean azul. TaeMin se inspecciono en el espejo, no quería verse como si hubiera pasado horas frente al espejo arreglándose. Pero tampoco verse muy mal.

Bueno, eso no importaba, le gustaba como se veía y fin.

Lo que MinHo pensara que más daba.

No faltaba mucho para que fueran las diez, buscó la billetera colocando algunos billetes dentro guardándosela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Echándose un último vistazo en el espejo salió a la cocina donde tendría que colocar comida para Peludito.

No sabía a qué hora llegaría, esperaba que no muy tarde. Igual era una salida de amigos, sí amigos que se coqueteaban. Bueno, no eran amigo ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bufando se dio un golpe en la frente.

El timbre sonó de improvisto asustándolo, estando tan metido en sus divagaciones se perdió por un momento. Chequeando que dentro del departamento estuviera todo en orden, salió.

Ventanas cerradas, llave de gas cerrada, puertas cerradas; no quería que Peludito entrara a romper nada, estaba todo más qué perfecto.

Se tomó la tranquilidad de esperar el ascensor, entrar sin apuro y esperar sin mucho escándalo que el elevador hiciera su trabajo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Las puertas del ascensor se fueron abriendo con una lentitud que nunca antes había notado, cuando estas estuvieron en su totalidad disponible para el paso, hizo la cruz antes de salir. Desde su posición podía notar la figura de MinHo, lo espera de espaldas. Estaba casi parecido a él vestido, no evitó que los ojos se fueran en dirección al formado trasero que el hombre se cargaba.

Uhm, como sería apretarlo, se preguntó. Seguramente era duro, MinHo se veía como un joven que hacia ejercicio diariamente. Se preguntó también si todo en él era duro y musculoso. Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, ocultó la sonrisa pervertida que se le escapaba.

MinHo se giró sonriendo, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de entrada le hecho llave y metió las manos en los bolsillo quedándose parado. MinHo le dio una repasada hasta los pies, lo vio sonreír como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que veía y uf, su abdomen se contrajo con emoción. A MinHo le gusta, eso lo emocionaba y mucho.

— Te ves bien, Taem.

¿Taem? Este muchacho agarraba confianza demasiado rápido.

— Tú también, Min. — dijo con sorna imitándolo. Más relajado suspiro y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla que también fue correspondido. — ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

— Hay un bar frente al parque ¿Te parece?

— Sip.

MinHo fue el que comenzó a caminar primero. Ambos mantuvieron una distancia prudente, seguramente cada uno pensando demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. TaeMin se dijo que había demasiada incomodidad entre ambos.

Y bueno, ellos habían coqueteado en el transporte público, MinHo tenía novio, lo de mas era mucho bla, bla.

¿Dónde estaría su novio? ¿Qué excusa le había dicho?

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, tenía mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Tú eres de por aquí verdad? —rompió el silencio TaeMin.

— Ah, sí ¿Qué coincidencia verdad? —MinHo se rasco la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa, desvío la vista unos segundos y se detuvo en el semáforo junto a su compañero. — Vivo a la vuelta de tu casa, estaba muy sorprendido cuando lo descubrí. No sé como no pudimos encontraron antes.

Joder, eso sí era coincidencia.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, no hace mucho que rente este departamento.

TaeMin se encogió de hombros y cayó, ya no sentía esa incomodidad de antes. Aunque podía percibir que ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo todavía. Cruzando la parte del parque bordearon una esquina y llegaron al lugar.

Era un bar típico de barrio, solía ser concurrido y esta vez no era la excepción. En el interior podía contar diez mesas en total. La del medio estaba desocupada, pero esa la descarto. Odiaba estar apretujado entre la gente y ver como otros comían o lo vieran a él, no. Horrible y asqueroso. MinHo le hizo una señal, en el fondo casi en la esquina había mesa para dos. Brindándole una sonrisa, MinHo colocó la mano en su hombro guiándolo, mordiéndose el labio se removió siguiéndolo.

Al final llegaron y se sentaron, no mucho tiempo paso hasta que una mujer joven se presentó como la camarera y les extendió dos menús.

— Muchas gracias —TaeMin tomó esta y la abrió, repaso la lista indeciso. — ¿Tú sabes que pedir? A mi estómago parece que le gusta todo.

Se escuchó la risa de MinHo frente suyo, confianzudo alzo las cejas y torció la boca en una fea mueca.

— Soy de buen comer, chico.

— ¿Chico? Tengo nombre, nene.

MinHo contratacó socarronamente, su postura hacía atrás, teniendo la espalda pegada en el respaldo de la silla y sus tremendas piernas largas estiradas, se veía como un chico con aires de maldad. TaeMin supo que difícilmente MinHo se dejaría ganar en un juego de palabras, en sólo esos minutos que intercambiaron palabras le detecto competitividad.

Uhm, le gustaba.

— ¿Cómo que nene?

— ¿Cómo que chico?

— No has ganado. —TaeMin tomó el menú y se cubrió con él, aguantándose la risa.

— Yo creo todo lo contrario.

La voz cantarina de MinHo llena de diversión, hizo que lo mirara por el borde de la carpeta de aperitivos y sonreírle.

MinHo le preguntó si quería compartir menú, había uno en promoción de: Merluza rebozadas con papas a la crema y albaca. Acompañado de un postre o café. Sonaba tentador para el estómago de TaeMin, así que dijo que sí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tae?

Era la pregunta más cliché que alguien podría decir en una "cita" pero era un dato más que importante.

— Uhm... 23 ¿Tú?

— 25, no está mal.

— Sí... ¿Por qué me diste tu número si tenías novio?

Sin tapujo en la lengua soltó TaeMin, realmente era algo que le daba curiosidad.

— Bueno... No pensé que pasaría más de un coqueteo en el trasporte público, esas cosas pasa. — MinHo jugo con el dobladillo del mantel que cubría la mesa. — No pensé que te acercarías y menos que me pidieras el número, estaba bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces coqueteas con todos?— apoyó el codo en la mesa y sostuvo la mejilla en la palma de la mano, sonrió cuando MinHo frunció el ceño.

— No es eso, TaeMin. Me llamaste la atención. Hacías muchas caras, me pareció divertido y me encontraste mirándote.

— Así que te parezco divertido y te llame la atención

— Sí... ¿Y por qué te acercaste?

TaeMin sonrió, haciendo que los pómulos se le alzaran cerca de los ojos. Estos se le achicaron con la gran sonrisa, se río y bajo un poco la mirada ¿Debía decirle la verdad a MinHo?

— Me pareciste caliente.— Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de MinHo y como este ocultaba una risotada detrás de la palma cuando cubrió su boca.— Y dije por qué no, podría tener suerte y solo fui y ya.— Se encogió de hombros, sentándose correctamente cuando la cena llegó para ambos.— Luego no respondiste y perdí toda esperanza.

Hizo una mueca con lo último, había estado ilusionado con MinHo, pero este parecía que sólo hubiera desaparecido.

— Estaba algo asustado. Hace tiempo no me interesaba en nadie más.

MinHo empezó a comer, TaeMin lo miró de reojo. Él no había mencionado a su novio, pero lo dio a entender. Pero capto que el novio de MinHo sería algo así como "el innombrable", masticando comió una papas y trago.

— ¿Debo sentirme alagado, MinHo? — Repaso la lengua sobre su inferior, sacando restos de salsa.

MinHo siguió el camino se su lengua, mofándose; sabía que sus labios eran tentadores, se lo habían dicho varias personas. Sonrió satisfecho de hacerlo reaccionar así, le daba la certeza que MinHo lo deseaba.

— No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, TaeMin. — Mascullo, apretando los cubiertos más de lo normal. — Digo la verdad cuando dije que me interesas.

— Pero tienes novio, y nunca lo has engañado; supongo.

Dejo la pregunta colgada, aunque más sonaba como una afirmación. MinHo asintió soltando un suspiro pesado. Se sintió mal, no quería que MinHo se sintiera así, decidido a cambiar de tema, estiró el brazo y alcanzó el ajeno, le dio un apretón y sonrió con amabilidad.

TaeMin era una persona bastante comprensiva, en sí. Estaba orgulloso de esa parte de él.

— Hey, no te juzgo. Solo tenía curiosidad, no hay problema ¿ok?

— Sí, gracias TaeMin.

A partir de ahí la conversación cambio de rumbo, TaeMin le preguntaba cosas cotidianas y MinHo también.

TaeMin se enteró que MinHo estudiaba economía, más precisamente se orientaba en la administración de empresa. Trabajaba medio turno como cajero en una cafetería. TaeMin pensó que era algo que la gente a su edad hacía. MinHo vivía solo, tenía un gato. También se enteró que no era de Seul, venia de Icheon.

TaeMin también contó parte de su historia, que no era muy diferente a la de MinHo, solo que él sí era de Seul.

A la hora del postre, ambos pidieron un jarrito de café pequeño. MinHo pago por la cena, TaeMin protesto porque no le parecía justo y no tenía problema de pagar por su parte.

— La próxima.

Le había respondido MinHo, TaeMin solo sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de decirle que iba al tocador y que lo esperará. "La próxima" tenía muchas connotaciones, la que más le gustaba era que ellos saldrían una próxima vez. En una cita o solo una salida de amigos, no sabía pero lo emocionaba.

TaeMin se remojo el rostro algo acalorado, la idea de salir con MinHo le encantaba. Sí, MinHo tenía novio y su mente no se lo dejaba de recordar. Pero si a MinHo no le importaba porque a él sí.

Su cabeza dijo: Se ético, no has lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran.

Touché.

Maldita cabeza.

Ofuscado, salió después de sacarse las manos. Calmando a su loco corazón, se encontró con MinHo fuera del bar.

MinHo le preguntó si estaba todo bien, en el trascurso de su pregunta su mano viajo a la propia tomándola de improvisto. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento, miró a MinHo que solo empezó a caminar tirando de él. Medio tropezándose alcanzo sus largos pasos.

Caminaron en silencio, esta vez para nada incómodo. Notaba a MinHo tranquilo, escaneo su perfil. A pesar de que sus expresiones eran relajadas, la mandíbula se la marcaba con fuerza.

Dios, era guapo. Pero exageradamente guapo _y la puta madre_. TaeMin quería besarlo cuando se fijó en su boca, eran redondos y abultados. No recordaba ver otro así, de esa forma y simetría. La gente no tenía labios redondos. Pero MinHo sí.

— Una foto dura toda la vida, sabías.

MinHo lo miro burlón, TaeMin frunció los labios bajando la mirada a sus manos y después a sus pies. Sonrió cuando MinHo lo soltó, pero lo acerco del hombro a su cuerpo. Se río caminando con la cabeza media ladeada a la suya.

Doblando por la esquina y pasando por el supermercado en donde se habían encontrado llegaron al departamento de TaeMin.

TaeMin metió las manos dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra sacando la llave. Le dio la espalda a MinHo metiendo está en la cerradura. Cuando quiso girar una mano grande lo detuvo. Se giró con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, la mano le sudaba. Soltó la llave dejándola en la cerradura y MinHo con las manos sobre su cintura manejo su cuerpo haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por qué sentía que si alguien decía algo podría definir lo que serían a partir de ese momento. TaeMin no quería hablar, MinHo lo miraba con intensidad. Se sintió pequeño envuelto alrededor de esos brazos y esas manos. Comparado con él, TaeMin era pequeños en todos los sentidos, su cuerpo menudo no era nada al lado del trabajado cuerpo de MinHo.

— TaeMin...— Alzó la vista al ser nombrado, contuvo el aliento nervioso. Presionó los labios y los repaso con la lengua, el pulgar de MinHo siguió el recorrido húmedo con lentitud. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, miraba su boca. TaeMin jadeo maldiciendo en sus pensamientos. — ¿Nos volveremos a ver, TaeMin? —susurró MinHo, el brazo que lo envolvió lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra su pecho con fuerza. — Me gustas.

TaeMin quería decir, sí. Lo juraba, pero MinHo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y sus pensamientos. Cerro los ojos al sentir la cercanía del rostro ajeno, se estremeció cuando ambas bocas se rozaron. TaeMin estaba inmóvil, agitado, nervioso. Quería tomar a MinHo del rostro, capturar su boca y besarlo con unas malditas perras ganas. Pero su cuerpo rígido no quería colaborar.

— ¿TaeMin?

— ¿Uhm?

Abrió un poco los ojos fijándolos en los ajenos, MinHo le sonrió con ternura. Su mano viajo por toda su espalda, de arriba a abajo, el dedo pulgar se concentraba en la línea de su columna. Era relajante, lo tenía adormecido, como si lo hubiera drogado. La mano que recorría su boca, se apoyó en su mejilla, MinHo la acarició con los nudillo la piel, entre abrió los labios ansioso y dejo que sus propias manos se apoyaran en el amplio pecho ajeno, sostuvo de su remera cuando cerro los dedo, lo empujo dejándolo más pegado a él, quería ser chicle y estar lo más pegado que podía de su cuerpo.

Desviando la vista hacia la boca de MinHo, ronroneo como un gatito necesitado de atención. Repasó sus labios con los del otro y ambas nariz se rozaron al igual que sus labios. Se deseaban, lo hacían pero ninguno terminaba de completar la acción ¿Qué era lo que tanto les costaba?

Miedo, ambos tenían miedo.

Miedo de lo incierto.

— Por favor... MinHo.

MinHo apretó los dientes gruñendo, llevo la mano hacia su nuca de TaeMin ejerciendo presión cuando le apretó la nuca y estampo ambas boca en un beso más que hambriento.

Empujo el cuerpo de TaeMin contra la pared, se presionó contra él. Dejo que su pelvis quedara pegada a su cadera y presiono contra ella. TaeMin jadeo. MinHo lo tenía más que acorralado, empuñó la remera que sostenía tirando de ella y jadeo cuando su lengua choco con la ajena. TaeMin se derritió ante la calidez de esta. Recorrió su pecho terminando por envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Enterró los dedos en la cabellera negra de este tomando un puñado de cabello tiro y lo empujo más hacia su boca. Con torpeza sus dientes chocaron ante la desesperación.

Ambos sonrieron, MinHo escabulló las manos bajo su remera, le acaricio el hueso de la cadera con los pulgares. Ambos respiraron agitados, volvieron a unir ambos bocas igual o más feroz que antes. MinHo presiono con fuerza su piel, tiro más de él. TaeMin abrió la boca gimiendo y mordió su inferior chupándolo, lo succiono, tiro, gruñó sobre este y buscó la lengua ajena para hacer lo mismo. MinHo se estremeció repitiendo las mismas acciones que su compañero. No sintió ningún tipo de vergüenza cuando su erección se frotó descaradamente contra el abdomen de TaeMin.

El beso TaeMin era demandante, rudo y MinHo lo quería complacer.

Cuando iban a volver a besarse, el sonido de la puerta resonó en unos suaves golpeteos. TaeMin maldiciendo, se separó. Le costaba abrir los ojos, estaba borracho y excitado a más no poder. Su erección se apretaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones de una forma que le causaba dolor. Soltando un pequeño gemido de protesta término por separarse. Abrió los ojos viendo a través de la puerta a unas de sus vecinas con mala cara.

Puta.

Se había olvidado la llave en la cerradura y eso trababa la puerta, enojado la saco y la señora salió no sin antes mirarlo mal.

Que la jodieran.

Calmado, se relamió los labios. Le dolían, los sentía hinchados, seguramente estuvieran rojos. Había sido el mejor beso de su jodida vida. MinHo le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar, sonrió riéndose.

— No pensé que me tenías tantas ganas, eh.

— No seas idiota.

TaeMin bufo dándole un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado, era su culpa por seducirlo así. Negando ya más calmado abrió la puerta y se quedó entre ella mirándolo.

— Bueno... ¿Nos vemos?

— Cuándo digas. — MinHo se apoyó con el brazo en el marco de la puerta sonriendole coqueto.

— Me avisas.

Se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa, MinHo volvió a besarlo esta vez, corto y casto.

— Deberías entrar, Taem.

— Debería. — Quería hacerlo pero si MinHo no dejaba de besarlo, no podía. — Primero tienes que dejarme.

— Debería. — pero no lo hizo. MinHo siguió besándolo por varios minutos más.

— ¡MinHo! — TaeMin le dio un golpe entre risas y entre más besos robados. — Ya, nos hablamos.

MinHo iba a protestar, antes de que eso sucediera TaeMin cerró la puerta sacándole la lengua siendo visible a través la puerta de vidrio. Camino hasta el elevador, mirando en momento hacia atrás, MinHo aún seguía ahí. Sonriéndole con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, entró al elevador y sacudió la mano saludándolo. Cuando ya no lo vio más, porque las puertas se cerraron por completo, suspiro deslizándose al piso con el rostro entre sus manos. Ahogó un chillido riendo como un demente.

Estaba jodido.

Síp, completamente.

.

.

Podía definir sus días como completos, se sentía pleno y completamente enamorado.

Aun no le había dicho a MinHo esa parte, ellos no hablaban nada relacionado a qué tipo de relación tenían, se gustaban sí, eso era algo obvio. Pero más allá de eso, no sabían. MinHo seguía con su novio, era un tema que desanimaba un poco a TaeMin, sentía algo de culpa al saber que MinHo era un infiel, siempre se había jactado de que no andaría con tipo casados, comprometido, ni nadie que ya tuviera a alguien en su vida.

Pero Dios, simplemente no podía alejarse del MinHo. Era una clase de imán, que lo atraía, era imposible y no mentía. Había tratado de alejarse un poco, aunque ellos no se veían todos los días por razón que ya se sabían. Pero la ansiedad de verlo era demasiado.

TaeMin no quería ponerse a pensar demasiado, sabía que si lo hacía no llegaría a nada en concreto.

Rodando por la cama quedó boca abajo, su primo Jong In le había mandado un correo hacia unos días con información de una propuesta laboral, le había respondido que lo pensaría. Tenía una fecha límite y esa fecha era próxima. Al parecer la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba tenía una próxima colección que no podía retrasarse. TaeMin era diseñador gráfico, aún no tenía un trabajo fijo, solo cuando lo necesitaban una agencia lo llamaba para trabajar en algunas cosas. Jong In sabía de aquello, y ahora le estaba echando una mano para una temporada que duraría un año en distintos puntos de Japón, incluso tenían la posibilidad de ir al extranjero para hacer distintas fotografías y ediciones en la revista Vogue Japan.

Era su oportunidad, era lo que había estado buscando por un tiempo. Su sueño de ser un diseñador en una revista importante.

¿El problema?

Choi MinHo.

Sabía que no debería preocuparse mucho por aquello, MinHo no era nada. Pero TaeMin estaba ilusionado, muy ilusionado. Demasiado para su corazón.

Suspirando se levantó yendo al cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo haciendo una mueca. Quería irse, viajar. Trabajar de lo que tanto amaba por lo que había estudiado, incluso podía perfeccionarse en alguna universidad de por allá. Esa tarde se reuníria con MinHo, él vendría a su casa, había acordado ver una película que MinHo había alquilado y por su tono de voz se escuchaba muy animado a causa de eso.

Se ordenó un poco el cabello, se lavó los dientes y salió a la cocina. Detrás de él apareció peludito correteando con sus patitas cortitas. Se río cuando se enredó en sus piernas casi haciéndolo caer, se agacho para alzarlo beso sus orejitas peluditas y se lo llevó acurrucado en los brazos. Colocó la tetera a hervir, ya empezando a preparar los bocadillos, MinHo no tardaría en llegar. Le había dado un juego de llaves, así no tendría que bajar a abrirle. Eran como una pareja, casi como una formal. A veces se ponía a pensar en qué tipo de excusas le daba a su novio, sabían que aún seguían juntos, al parecer por lo poco que le había saco de información a MinHo el chico con el que andaba de novio por casi dos años no vivía cerca, más bien en otro distrito por lo que se veían poco, más ahora en época escolar. Porque en vacaciones pasaban casi siempre juntos.

Ese día se había sentido celoso, como sería estar todos los días a cada hora con MinHo. Tener una rutina juntos, TaeMin frunció el ceño. Ese tipo de pensamientos tenia a menudo, trataba de tenerlos ahí retenidos, pero ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar. Sentía que amaba a MinHo y mucho. Pero MinHo nunca le había dado a entender nada.

Era un maldito cobarde, sí.

Puchereando dejó a su pequeño cachorro en el suelo cuando la cerradura sonó. Ya había legado, suspirando y calmando todo su interior avasallador, se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina. Vio a MinHo entrar mirando el piso, lo escucho reír cuando peludo se le colgó de la pierna rodando sobre él.

A peludito también le gusta mucho MinHo.

— ¿Dónde está tu papi?

MinHo alzó la vista, con el perrito entre los brazos se acercó a TaeMin, que lo esperaba mordiéndose los labios. Se sintió desnudo llevando solo una remera larga con unos pantalones cortos un poco muy cortos, cuando andaba por casa le gustaba llevar lo menos posible. Chillo cuando MinHo lo agarro de la cintura siendo brusco y plantó muchos besos en sus labios, Peludito ladro, MinHo lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo y siguió besándolo. De un salto y con su ayuda quedo con las piernas enredadas a su cintura. MinHo lo agarró del trasero dándole un apretón, lo dejó apoyado en la encimera haciéndolo reír. Ambos se rieron durante el beso demandante.

Así era cada vez que se veían, ya sea en la casa de MinHo o en la suya. El beso de bienvenida podía durar varios minutos, prolongándose por mucho tiempo. TaeMin fue el primero en separarse cuando sus pulmones le pedían desesperadamente aire, suspiró echando el cuello hacia atrás sintiendo los labios de MinHo recorrer su piel. Cerró los ojos, MinHo lo mordió en la clavícula siendo brusco, cerró las piernas sobre su cadera y se desesperó.

— Te extrañe, Tae. — le susurro sobre su cuello repartiendo besos más lentos, mordió bajo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le hablaba. — Te vistes así solo para provocarme, verdad.

— No, tú eres un caliente ¡MinHo!— riendo le dio un empujo, la tetera silbo avisando que ya estaba lista, lamiéndose los labios lo miró negando. — Desesperado.

TaeMin se bajó de la mesada y se apresuró a apagar la hornalla, estirándose a agarra dos tazas y poder a preparar el té.

— Es tú culpa, nene. — MinHo le nalgueo despacio y se posiciono detrás de él pegando su espalda a su pecho. — Traje tus galletas favoritas.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo la sonrisa tonta que quería ensancharse de su boca ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse? MinHo era tan atento en todo. Una vez le dijo que siempre compraba unas galletas de chispas en la panadería cerca de su casa, y ahora cada vez que MinHo lo visitaba le las traía. Desvió el rostro hacia él para mirarlo, se estiró para besar sus labios.

— Gracias, Min. Espérame en la sala ya voy.

— No tardes.

MinHo volvió a besarlo y se fue sacándose la chaqueta durante el camino, TaeMin desvió la vista suspirando. MinHo lo alocaba, todo él, sus besos, sus caricias, sus muestras de cariño. Todo.

TaeMin no quería que le gustara tanto, no quería estar enamorado.

Se tardó más de lo previsto, y llegó después de minutos la sala con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes. Cuando las apoyo en la mesa ratona que decoraba el centro de la sala, los brazos fuertes de MinHo lo empujaron hacia su regazo. La boca de MinHo tomó posesión de la suya, él no protestó, la parte demandante de MinHo lo ponía a mil. Sintió como la mano de este apretó su muslo, ejerció presión y subió hasta colarse bajo la tela del pantaloncillo, con la libertad que TaeMin siempre le dio a MinHo, se dejó hacer completamente por sus caricias, totalmente a merced de este hombre que amaba. Sin quedarse atrás, TaeMin enredó los dedos en la cabellera ajena, amaba la sensación de tirar los cabellos de este, de apretarlo contra su boca. Su lengua chocó con la ajena, ambas dominando la otra. MinHo gruño apretando la carne de su trasero, los amaso y lo empujó contra su pecho.

Ambos agitados se separaron, MinHo le sonrió coqueto, le lamió las comisuras mordiendo. Chupo su labio succionándolo con fuerza, seguro que quedaría más hinchados de lo que eran.

— Tan precioso. —MinHo dejo un beso tierno en su cien, todo lo contrario a minutos antes. Le sonrió con ternura y le dejó entre sus piernas abrazándolo. — Comamos, bebé.

TaeMin asintió con su corazón acelerado, suspirado abrió el paquete de galletas con sus pequeños dedos temblorosos le dio uno a MinHo, que la recibió y lo apretó a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

Vieron la película. A ambos les gusta ver películas, MinHo tenía buen gusto para seleccionar. MinHo lo besaba de a ratos, cuando terminaron el té TaeMin se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos ajenos, MinHo le acariciaba el cuello y el ronroneaba como un gatito relajado. En el transcurso TaeMin pensó cuál era el momento correcto para hablar, sabía que estropearía todo, pero debía decirle.

Al final de la película, TaeMin miraba a MinHo que estaba concentrado mirando la tv. Estiró el brazo inocentemente terminando por deslizar los dedos sobre la mandíbula dura de MinHo, medio hipnotizado no se dio cuenta cuando este detuvo su mano, cuando le beso la palma en un suave beso que resonó junto a los créditos finales de la película. MinHo le sonrió con ternura, se agachó y dejó otro beso en la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taem?

— Tengo una oferta de trabajo muy buena. —dijo con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Eso no es bueno?— MinHo alzo una ceja sin entender muy bien.

— Es en Japón y por un año.

Oh; se escuchó salir de la boca de MinHo.

Sí, oh.

TaeMin incomodo se reincorporó sentándose a su lado, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzo las piernas haciendo una mueca.

— Me imagino que aceptaste. — MinHo no lo miro, imitó su pose pero con las piernas estiradas. — Te irá bien, TaeMin. Es lo mejor que te puede pasar aceptar.

Sí, era lo mejor, pero...

— Tae, nene. — Suspirando ante el silencio de TaeMin, se giró tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas en un apretón. — No puedo darte más.

Pero MinHo no estaba dispuesto a darle más. TaeMin quería más, mucho más. MinHo solo podía darle esto, esto que ellos tenían no era sólido. Ninguno decía como se sentía, omitían cualquier tipo de comentario respecto a su relación. Hasta aquel momento en el que MinHo le decía que no había más, no un ellos, no había nada.

TaeMin reprimió las lágrimas ante el vacío que lo embargo, bajo un momento el rostro tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mentalizándose de que seguramente se estaría viendo como un idiota, alzo la vista y sonrió a MinHo, tragándose todo lo que quería decirle.

— Antes de que termine la semana me voy.

Percibió algo dubitativo en su mirada, pero así como apareció se esfumó. MinHo no iba a decirle que se quedara, no. MinHo no le diría nada, nunca le había dicho nada.

Que idiota.

— Te deseo suerte.

— Gracias.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, tan incómodo como nunca antes lo estuvieron, ni siquiera había sido así cuando se encontraron en el supermercado o tuvieron su primera cita. Esto era más horrible, las entrañas se le retorcieron doliéndole. Quería que se fuera de su casa ahora, pero las palabras no le salían.

Miro a MinHo de reojo, que lo miraba fijo. Pero él no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, se sentía angustiado. Se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho y las abrazo dejando la barbilla entre las rodillas. MinHo se levantó colocándose la chaqueta, metió las manos dentro del bolsillo de esta, parecía tenso; lo estaba. Algo quería decirle lo sabía, lo sentía.

— Le diré al portero que me abra.

TaeMin asintió.

MinHo bufo y se fue, salió por la puerta dejando la llave en la mesita de entrada. No hubo un portazo contra el marco, sus pasos habían sido suaves, su salida fue casi silenciosa.

Y hubiera sido completamente en silenció si TaeMin no hubiera sollozando. No quiso mirar hacia la puerta. Seria ver como perdía a la persona que amaba.

Tomo aire y se levantó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo, su interior inquieto gritaba, su cabeza punzaba con fuerza.

NO. Se dijo. No valía la pena ¿Verdad?

Calmándose, suspiro y relajo su cuerpo. Tomo la bandeja y la llevo a la cocina lavando las tazas y platos sucios de manera mecánica.

Debía mandarle la respuesta a Jong In.

Eso es lo que hizo cuando termino de ordenar.

Lo que quedaba de la semana fue un asco total. MinHo no le había mandado ningún mensaje, él tampoco. No habían sabido nada del otro en esos tres días. Tenía colgado el juego de llaves que le había dado a MinHo que aquel día dejo antes de irse y no volver.

Jong In le había coordinado un vuelo para el sábado, tan solo al día siguiente se iría. Tenía las cosas empacadas, tenía dos maletas repleta a más no dar. El departamento era rentado, por lo que se llevaba todo lo que tenía. Peludo también se iba con él, no iba a dejar nada en Seúl.

Acostado en la oscuridad de la habitación, revisó el móvil. Tenía la alarma puesta para no dormirse, le había dicho a Jong In que quería irse temprano, así al llegar a Japón podía descansar durante la tarde. Esa noche no durmió, aunque trataba de cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos así, no había caso. La idea de mandarle un mensaje de texto a MinHo era muy, pero muy tentadora. Al final se rindió, cuando vio que no faltaba nada para que la alarma sonará se levantó y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

Con las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo desnudo, TaeMin se quedó bajo esa lluvia de agua caliente, la piel le quemaba. Repaso los dedos por su cabello, los llevó hacia atrás en un largo suspiro, estaba cansado. No solo porque no había dormido nada, la situación con MinHo estaba terminada, ni siquiera habían tenido que decirse nada, solo se terminó así. TaeMin no era de esperar mucho de las personas, pero en algún punto se sintió emocionado, pero vamos, MinHo nunca le había dado esperanzas de nada, él solito se las había hecho sin alguna razón aparente. Primero porque MinHo nunca había dejado a su novio. En todo ese tiempo nada cambio entre ellos, TaeMin se daba cuenta que estaba tan enamorado, que no se dio cuenta que MinHo seguía siendo el mismo tipo que conoció. Que tenía novio, que venía días específicos, no solía quedarse a dormir con él a menos que el novio de éste no estuviera, tenían sexo, salían alguna que otra vez, pero no eran una pareja.

TaeMin era una clase amante.

Qué maravilloso descubrimiento, Lee TaeMin.

Los sentimientos de TaeMin habían cambiado ¿Pero los de MinHo?

Dándose un ligero golpe con el dedo en la frente, cerró las llaves de agua. Tomo la toalla que tenía preparada y la envolvió en la cadera. Encontrándose con su perrito le chasqueo los dedos para que le siguiera. En la habitación, no perdió tiempo en cambiarse. Tomó la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior y solo se encargó de secarse el cabello mientras con la mano libre buscaba el móvil, que por alguna parte lo había dejado.

— Joder.

Tomó una muy profunda respiración buscando aquel contacto que no texteaba hace día, cuando al fin presiono la bandeja de chat, se detuvo. Esto podía salir o muy bien o muy mal, pero ya se iba en casi nada de horas. Era como un juego, o te la juegas o te arrepientes, y en este momento, estaba jugado.

_"Mi vuelo sale a las 7:45 am."_

— Vamos, peludito.

El mensaje había sido enviado y entregado, lo sabía por aquellas dos palomitas marcadas ¿Leído? Esperaba que sí.

El taxi lo esperaba abajo, Jong In se había encargado incluso de eso. Con la amabilidad del hombre que conducía, las maletas fueron puestas en el maletero, el pequeño bolso donde llevaba a peludo lo dejó sobre sus piernas. El aeropuerto no quedaba muy lejos en auto, y mucho menos a esa hora tan temprano. En donde no había nadie por las calles, podías ver algunos autos y el autobús que pasaba a toda velocidad al igual que él.

Reviso el mensaje que envió a MinHo, no había respuesta aun. Enojado, frustrado, o alguna emoción que no sabía cómo describir lo invadió. Borró el mensaje y el contacto de MinHo, bajo al chat de Jong In avisando que estaba a nada de llegar y así poder tomar el avión.

Vio pasar la última calle borrosa, el vidrio del auto se empaño por el frio, y pequeñas gotas del rocío mañanero empezaron a pegarse con fuerza ¿Llovería? Esperaba que no. El auto se detuvo, se bajó con peludito y agradeciendo pagó el viaje. Maniobrando como pudo, tomó la gran valija que se llevaba, gracias que no había mucha gente el papeleo fue rápido.

Cansado, se sentó en uno de los asiento. Bostezo cubriéndose la boca con una mano, cerró por unos segundos los ojos. Presiono aquel pasaporte que era su boleto al éxito, esperaba que este viaje le diera muchas oportunidades. Sabía que irse era lo que debía hacer, pero esa incomodidad en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Por su cabeza pasaban un millón de contradicciones, quería levantarse, alzar la cabeza y ver a MinHo caminando hacia él. Quería correr a sus brazos, ser atrapado, que MinHo le dijera que había sido un idiota, que lo besara y aplastara contra su pecho. Quería esconderse en su cuello, morderlo como castigo, reír, llorar, tomar sus maletas, a Peludito e irse con MinHo hacia su departamento. Que al llegar, ambos se tiraran en el sofá en una guerra de besos, la temperatura subiría, ambos terminarían haciendo el amor.

Sí, así es como debía ser.

Pero era realista, su vida no era una novela, ni una película donde el protagonista podía ser feliz con la persona que amaba. Esto era real, él era Lee TaeMin, estaba enamorado de Choi MinHo y el nombrado era un completo idiota.

O él idiota era él, no sabía.

Su vuelo fue anunciado por los altavoces.

Tragó saliva parándose de un salto, cerró los ojos y los abrió viendo la gran pantalla que le indicaba a qué lugar debía dirigirse, con un millón de remolinos invisibles haciendo estragos en su estómago, se encaminó juntándose con otras personas que abordaban el mismo vuelo que él. Quería darse la vuelta, mirar aunque sea por última vez hacia atrás.

¿Pero valía la pena hacerlo?

¿Realmente valía ver hacia atrás?

Saludando a la azafata que tomó su boleto y el pasaporte, se inquietó.

Esta podría ser su última vez en Seúl después de un tiempo.

MinHo no iba a venir por él, porque él no era protagonista de ninguna historia de amor feliz.

Tragándose ese nudo horrible que se le formó en garganta, dio un paso adelante, y otro, otro y otro más. Se vio recorriendo esa manga que lo dirigía hacia el avión.

Su corazón bombeaba rápido, estaba nervioso.

Se detuvo a la mitad, vio pasar a las personas frente suyo, que pasaban de él hacia el avión, tomando una respiración siguió como ellos, estaba vez un poco más rápido. Como si escapara de aquel lugar, debía llegar al avión, llegar a su asiento, colocarse el cinturón y partir.

Llegó, al fin lo hizo.

Sonrío cuando encontró el asiento que le correspondía. Sonrió cuando el piloto anunció que iban a despegar. Sonrió cuando se abrocho el cinturón y sonrió cuando ya estaba por el cielo volando.

Y no miro atrás, ni una vez.


	2. Dulces besos

Había pasado años desde que sucedió por primera vez y eran niños a los que no les importaba el mundo o no pensaban mucho en ello. Pero el recuerdo siempre hacía que MinHo sintiera hormigueo, emocionado, mariposas en su estómago revoloteando como locas cuando pensaba en algo tan simple. O tal vez no fue tan simple.

Bueno, fue su primer beso, después de todo.

— Oye, MinHo ¿sabes sobre besos? — TaeMin le preguntó de la nada mientras se sentaba sobre el tobogán del patio de recreo.

— ¿Besos? — MinHo pregunto de vuelta con confusión.

— Si ¡Los que los padres generalmente se dan, ya sabes!

— He visto algunos en la televisión. —Cuestiono el alto ante la curiosidad del mas bajo.

— Estaba pensando ¿cómo se sentiría un beso?

— Supongo que bien, mamá y papá siempre se dan un beso cuando se despiden o se saludan.

Cuando veía que sus padres intercambian besos, pensaba en que era algo natural entre ellos considerando que estaban casados. Algo que solo las personas casadas tenían el privilegio de hacerlo casualmente.

MinHo no sabía qué tenían de especial los besos. Era solo un ligero gesto de labios presionándose uno contra el otro. No entendía por qué necesitaba exagerar una acción muy simple que también mostraba afecto como abrazos.

— ¿Quieres probarlo entonces?"

Los ojos de MinHo se ensancharon mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a TaeMin y ver si estaba bromeando. La curiosidad en la mirada de TaeMin se podía palpar con una simple mirada, él realmente parecía muy serio a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podríamos probarlo? —MinHo dudo en preguntar pero lo hizo, intuyendo el desenlace de la situación.

— ¿Cómo? ¡entre nosotros, por supuesto! — El chico de cabellos castaños rodo los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo obvio.

— ¿No sería extraño? Somos chicos, ya sabes. — fue la respuesta dada de MinHo a TaeMin.

— ¿Esa es tu preocupación? Estará bien. Y es el hecho de que ambos somos chicos lo que lo hace menos incómodo. Suele ser diferente cuando lo haces con una chica.

La explicación de TaeMin fue simple, y bastante infantil, pero a MinHo de alguna manera le resultaba difícil asimilar esa lógica ¿Cómo es diferente besar a un chico?

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, también puede ser una práctica para cuando besemos a la persona que nos guste. Vamos, MinMin. — TaeMin lo agarró por los hombros y tiro de ellos para que ambos pudieran quedar uno frente al otro.

— Bueno, si insistes. — Finalmente dijo, ajustándose las gafas, un hábito al que se había acostumbrado cuando se sentía un poco incómodo. — ¿Necesito quitarme las gafas?

— Hmm, no, está bien. Pero si quieres, puedes hacerlo.

TaeMin asintió, pero de todos modos decidió mantener sus lentes puestos. Se quedó quieto mientras sus ojos se cerraron por mera inercia, sin estar realmente seguro de cómo empezar ¿Se suponía que debía inclinarse o mantener los ojos abiertos? Algo golpeaba ruidosamente en su pecho ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, y cuál era esta extraña emoción en su pecho? Solo sería un beso de práctica, un besito rápido; pero ¿por qué se sentía tan bullicioso en su interior?

Segundos después uno labios presionaron contra los suyos. Eran suaves a pesar de saber que TaeMin los había agrietado y lastimado algunas veces, se había tropezado y se había caído cuando jugaban con el balon. Para alguien tan aventurero y ambicioso, sus labios se parecían a los de la piel de un bebé. En realidad le gustaba, aquella sensación de tener los labios de TaeMin sobre los suyos era agradable. Sus propios labios que habían estado tensos se relajaron durante el beso.

El moreno no sabía cuánto tiempo tomó el beso. Esperaba que TaeMin se inclinara y se alejara inmediatamente como un pájaro picoteando algo, pero al contrario de ello, el momento duro varios segundos.

Cuando TaeMin finalmente retrocedió, MinHo suspiro inconscientemente, abriendo cuidadosamente los ojos, encontrándose la cara de su amigo todavía a centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron, almendrados y brillantes, pero pudo leer la expresión que tenía TaeMin. Tampoco sabía cómo era su expresión, pero sabía que su corazón se encontraba como loco bombeando contra su caja torácica.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — TaeMin fue el primero en romper el silencio, pero con la proximidad de sus rostros aun intacta, podía sentir el aliento del otro rozar su rostro.

MinHo abrió la boca, pero le tomó un tiempo encontrar las palabras. Para su mente construir una respuesta coherente de repente fue difícil. — Estuvo bien—. Fue todo lo que logró decir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? — El chico de baja estatura se quejó— ¿Fui tan malo?

— ¿Qué? Ah, no realmente. Era la primera vez, así que realmente no sé qué decir. — MinHo explico, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

TaeMin tarareo pensativo.

— Tienes razón. Entonces ¿qué tal otro?

— No creo que haga la diferencia, Tae"— Solo atino a reírse entre dientes—. Tal vez en otro momento—. Sugirió viendo como TaeMin ponía mala cara.

— Tendré que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

MinHo solo se rio del desafío que TaeMin se proponía a su mismo.

Pero la idea de besar a TaeMin nuevamente permaneció en la mente de MinHo. Lo excitó, anticipándolo para la próxima vez. No quería adelantarse a los hechos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la idea de besar a su amigo nuevamente. Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Quería sentir esos labios contra los suyos nuevamente. Quería sentir esa misma sensación nerviosa y la eufórica de cuando sus labios se tocaron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo con los de TaeMin. Podrían haber sido solo unos segundos, pero esos segundos parecieron toda una vida.

¿Podrían volver a hacerlo? MinHo solo podía esperar.

.

.

TaeMin no había dormido durante 3 días seguidos. Su padre explicó que se debía a una experiencia postraumática que le provocaba la inquietud de quedarse dormido por completo. MinHo no entendía mucho, además de que era algo psicológico, que le daba pesadillas que lo asustarían para volver a dormir sin importar cuán cansado estuviera.

MinHo se sintió culpable. Todo fue culpa suya.

Todo fue culpa suya.

Si no los hubiera detenido durante ese segundo en el cruce, TaeMin y su madre no habrían quedado atrapados en el accidente. TaeMin todavía estaría con su madre, contándole sobre sus prácticas de futbol y su madre lo recompensaría con una sonrisa. Ella lo bañaría con infinitos abrazos y besos mientras le contaba lo orgullosa que estaba por su hijo. Pasarían la cena juntos y su madre lo arroparía a la cama y lo besaría para darle las buenas noches. Y TaeMin estaría durmiendo tranquilamente, teniendo sueños agradables.

Ahora no.

Si no fuera por MinHo, TaeMin estaría durmiendo en su propia cama en casa. No estaría en aquel hospital por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Estaría comiendo la comida de su madre en lugar de la comida insípida que daban en los hospitales. Tendría buenos sueños en lugar de pesadillas. No tendría noches de insomnio debido al trauma del accidente.

Si no fuera por MinHo, su madre aún estaría viva.

Aquello fue culpa de MinHo. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar a TaeMin.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?" —TaeMin pregunta mientras lo veía preparar un futón en el suelo junto a su cama.

— Sí, mi papá dijo que estaba bien, así no te sentirías solo

MinHo respondió. Recordando haber sugerido esto en el momento en que su padre le contó sobre la lucha de TaeMin con el sueño. No tenía idea de cómo podría ayudar, pero era mejor que quedarse en casa, no podía dormir profundamente en su propia cama mientras su amigo temía incluso cerrar sus párpados.

— Pero, MinHo, no quiero que te despiertes en medio de la noche por mi culpa—. TaeMin admitió, jugueteando con sus dedos.

— No me importa. Quiero dormir aquí contigo, Tae. — Le sonrío. Observo como su amigo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero lo calló. — Además, me cuesta mucho despertar, ¿recuerdas? No sería tan malo.

TaeMin podría discutir por más tiempo, pero MinHo termino por arreglar el futón y ponerse cómodo, por lo que decidió dejar que su amigo hiciera lo que se le plazca en aquel momento. Esa noche, sin embargo, MinHo se obligó a no quedarse dormido, ocupándose de percatarse por si TaeMin se despertaba de una pesadilla.

Fue una buena decisión, porque solo una hora después de haberse quedado dormido, TaeMin se retorcía en su cama por lo cual se levantó del futón en el momento en que escuchó a su amigo llorar. Justo como había esperado, TaeMin estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

— ¿Tae? ¡Tae! ¡Despierta, TaeMin!

Su voz estaba llena de preocupación mientras sacudía desesperadamente a su amigo. TaeMin jadeó, abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando el sudor le recorrió la cara y MinHo pudo ver una lágrima visible que se atrevía a derramarse por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta que se fijaron en él.

— ¿Min... ho?

— Sí, soy yo.

TaeMin se levantó bruscamente, prácticamente arrojándose hacia sus brazos, mientras los envolvía alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. MinHo fue tomado por sorpresa por lo que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de colocar con cautela sus manos sobre la espalda ajena. TaeMin estaba temblando tanto que le rompió el corazón ver a alguien como él tan vulnerable, tan asustado.

JongHyun siempre llamó a TaeMin héroe. Lo consideraba intrépido, capaz de manejar insectos, correr riesgos, escalar árboles y montañas. MinHo dijo que TaeMin siempre era tan extrovertido que casi olvidaba que también era fácilmente crédulo para creer en fantasmas y otras cosas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo aquella cosas no lo asustaban.

— Está bien, Tae. Está bien. — MinHo continuó susurrándole al oído mientras le frota la espalda para calmarlo.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo antes de que TaeMin finalmente se separar. MinHo sintió su cuello húmedo, pero lo ignoro y procedió a limpiar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amigo, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre los párpados cerrados del otro.

— Hola, Min. Uhm. —TaeMin habló pero podía percibir que el chico que se encontraba lo suficientemente exasperado para seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué pasa, puedes decírmelo.

— Bueno, me preguntaba si... podrías dormir aquí conmigo—. Preguntó tímidamente, su voz casi se encogió en la última parte mientras evitaba a toda costa su mirada.

— ¿Quieres decir en la cama contigo? — MinHo tuvo que preguntar para estar seguro de que entendió correctamente a su amigo.

MinHo lo contemplo por un momento, un poco sorprendido por la solicitud, pero ¿quién era él para decirle que no? Si eso ayudaría a TaeMin a dormir lo haría, a él realmente no le importaba compartir la cama del hospital con TaeMin,

— Bien.

Se sorprendió un poco al percatarse del brillo esperanzador en los ojos ajeno, no supo si fuera productor de la humedad de las lágrimas o porque TaeMin estaba feliz de su respuesta. Su compañero se deslizo un poco hacia un lado, dándole el espacio suficiente para acurrucarse en la cama con él. Le sorprendió cuando TaeMin sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, pero no dijo nada.

TaeMin le dio las buenas noches cerrando los ojos, no mucho después MinHo también se quedó dormido.

Esa noche se convirtió en la primera en mucho tiempo en que TaeMin logró dormir tranquilo. No soñó esa noche, pero era mejor que tener una pesadilla o no dormir en absoluto. TaeMin creyó que fue porque MinHo estaba a su lado esa noche.

MinHo durmió en el hospital los siguientes días que llegaron y todos estaban convencidos de que el moreno logro ayudar a TaeMin. El padre de MinHo concluyó que era porque en algún momento, TaeMin debía sentirse seguro sabiendo que MinHo estaba cerca.

Estaban contentos con esta solución temporal, pero por supuesto, MinHo no podía seguir durmiendo con TaeMin en el hospital todo el tiempo. Les sorprendió cuando TaeMin fue quien lo mencionó, diciendo que no quería molestar demasiado a MinHo con su propio egoísmo. MinHo insistió en que no le importaba, pero tuvo que aceptar dormir en su casa cuando su padre le dijo que sería difícil para TaeMin volver a acostumbrarse a dormir solo.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche en que MinHo no estaba a su lado, TaeMin no volvió a dormir.

— Dormiré contigo de nuevo esta noche.

— No hay necesidad. Recuerda, tu papá dijo que no podré acostumbrarme a dormir solo si esto sigue así. Estaré bien.

— Pero no puedes hacerlo. No dormiste porque no estaba aquí contigo. Realmente no me importa. — MinHo insiste, con la connotación palpable en su tono de voz.

TaeMin no respondió de inmediato. Realmente no quería discutir más al respecto o simplemente terminaría en un círculo vicioso, siguiendo sus pensamientos sobre el tema sin que ninguno de ellos se retractara. Decidio pensar, tal vez habría una alternativa que podrían hacer sin la necesidad de que MinHo estuviera físicamente allí para ayudarle a dormir.

— Pero... — MinHo rompió su silencio. — Lo siento, tienes razón. No puedo seguir malcriándote así.

Por lo general, MinHo diría lo que él creía que era la solución más práctica y correcta para algo, sabiendo que él, de todas las personas, tendría razón.

— ¿MinHo?

— Realmente deseo que haya algo que al menos pueda hacer para ayudar ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Tae?

TaeMin lo miro por un momento antes de sonreír. Realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo del moreno para hacerlo sentir mejor, y no negaba lo feliz que lo hacía cuando MinHo también se preocupa por él. Por más molesto que sea, TaeMin nunca diría en voz alta que también disfrutaba aquella atención.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal un beso?"

El cuerpo de MinHo se ergio por completo ante las palabras que TaeMin hubo pronunciado de un momento a otro.

— Mi mamá. — TaeMin hizo una pausa, cada mención de su madre todavía dolía aun. — Ella siempre solía darme un beso de buenas noches—. Estaba pensando que tal vez... podríamos intentar con eso.

MinHo considero la petición, no había nada malo con un beso de buenas noches, sus padres también le dan uno. Tal vez si él reflejara lo mismo que su madre normalmente haría, podría ayudar a aliviar las preocupaciones de TaeMin. Valía la pena el intento.

— Bueno. — MinHo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama. Su intento fue un beso en la mejilla; por supuesto, por lo que se inclinó hacia un lado para picotear la mejilla de TaeMin y luego inclinarse hacia atrás y luego volver a su posición. Sin embargo, TaeMin no parecía satisfecho con eso por la forma en que hizo un puchero— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se supone que debes besarme en los labios. Como la última vez que lo hicimos.

— ¿Ultima vez? ¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió en el patio del recreo? ¿No es suficiente un beso en la mejilla?

— Pero quiero uno en los labios.

Él también quería hacerlo, pero ¿debería ser eso algo normal entre ellos? Por lo general, se suponía que los besos en los labios se intercambian con las personas que amabas en un sentido romántico y claramente no había nada de eso entre ellos ¿Pero debería haber algo romántico entre ellos para que intercambien besos de esta manera? MinHo no estaba seguro. Por mucho que no supiera, quería besar a TaeMin. No sabía por qué la idea lo excitaba, lo ponía nervioso, deseando que se convirtiera en algo normal entre ellos. Aquello definitivamente no era normal. No debería sentirse así por TaeMin. Sin mencionar que era un chico. Pero si fuera una niña ¿sería lo mismo? ¿Tal vez? De cualquier forma, todavía sería TaeMin. Entonces ¿eso qué significa para él?

— Está bien, bien, lo haré.

Antes de que MinHo pudiera hacer algo, TaeMin se inclinó para picotear su los labios. Fue solo un segundo, mucho más rápido que la primera vez, pero volvió a sentirlo. Justo en el momento en que los suaves labios de TaeMin presionaban contra los suyos, las mariposas en su estómago se volvieron locas, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su mente se quedó en blanco.

— Buenas noches, MinMin. — TaeMin dijo sin esperar una respuesta antes de acurrucarse.

— Bue... Buenas noches, Tae. — Logra murmurar, parpadeando en su trance.

Sorprendentemente, esa noche, TaeMin durmió profundamente incluso sin MinHo a su lado. TaeMin no admitió el por qué, decidiendo mantener sus besos de buenas noches en secreto para todos después de que MinHo lo sugiriera. A TaeMin realmente le gustó la idea, al tener una cosa secreta entre él y MinHo. Y desde entonces, MinHo le daba besos de buenas noches durante su estadía en el hospital.

.

.

El club de futbol realizaba un campamento de entrenamiento de 2 días. Todos dormían en una posada local que estaba a solo un viaje en automóvil del club de entrenamiento. Los arreglos de la habitación se dividieron por grupos, por lo que TaeMin, MinHo y JongHyun se quedaron en la misma habitación. Por supuesto, la primera noche no fue tan pacífica como cualquiera hubiera pensado, con algunos de los estudiantes de primer año comenzando una pelea de almohadas hasta que sus superiores regresaron de su reunión nocturna, asumiendo que los niños ya estaban dormidos.

Después de un tiempo, todos finalmente estaban metidos en cada uno de sus futones.

MinHo se despertó en medio de su sueño en el que finalmente descifraba el código en un caso misterioso, por culpa de alguien que tocaba su espalda y lo llamaba en voz baja. Él abrió los párpados con pesadez haciéndolo en contra de su voluntad.

— MinHo, lo siento ¿estás despierto?

— Algo... creo. — Respondió adormilado— ¿Qué pasa, Tae?

— No puedo dormir.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

— Me preguntaba si...— TaeMin se calló por un momento. — ¿Podrías darme un beso de buenas noches? Como antes.

— ¿Un beso? TaeMin, no estamos exactamente solos.

— Está bien. Todos duermen ¿Por favor?

MinHo lo miró por un momento. Le sorprendió un poco, ya que pensó que TaeMin estaba bien durmiendo solo sin los besos después de haber sido enviado a casa, suponiendo que era solo porque estaba en un lugar tan sofocante como el hospital. Pero ahora, tal vez fue algo más que ayudó a TaeMin a dormir. MinHo suspiró y no estaba seguro si todavía estaba medio dormido, pero juró que era como si los ojos de TaeMin tuvieran ese brillo similar cuando aceptó dormir con él esa noche en el hospital.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca, prácticamente moviéndose al futón de TaeMin, quien también se acercó un poco más hasta que estuvieron solo unos centímetros de distancia. MinHo se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de su amigo, lo que significó que fue solo un besito rápido como de costumbre, pero tan pronto como se alejó, TaeMin se inclinó para capturar sus labios nuevamente. MinHo no pudo registrar lo que sucedió después, solo recordaba cómo sus labios se movieron uno contra el otro en un beso apasionado mucho más largo que sus rápidos besos de buenas noches. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un minuto o más, TaeMin se alejó.

— Buenas noches, MinMin.

Su amigo sonrió, retrocediendo un poco. Él solo podía mirar y asumir que TaeMin ya se había quedado dormido a pesar de que la imagen borrosa del niño era lo único que podía distinguir gracia a la falta de sus lentes. MinHo trató de volver a dormir, pero la idea de que TaeMin no pudiera conciliar el sueño mantuvo su mente despierta.

No quería pensar demasiado en lo sucedido, pero recordó que su padre dijo que dormir al lado de TaeMin en el hospital lo ayudaba. MinHo hizo que TaeMin se sintiera seguro. Si eso era cierto, entonces MinHo dándole besos de buenas noches a su amigo era como la garantía de seguridad de TaeMin. Sonaba poco natural, pero no cuestionó la forma en que su corazón se aceleró ante la idea.

.

.

— MinMin. — MinHo escucho el llamado y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo de la infancia, ahora amante.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso?

MinHo se rio entre dientes.

— Por supuesto que sí. Eras bastante aficionado ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

— ¡Eso es muy malo, MinHo! Como si no te hubiera gustado.

— No dije que no me gustaba ¿Por qué mencionaste eso de repente.

— Nada. Me acabo de acordar. — TaeMin tararea, mirando hacia el cielo escarlata.

Se parecía al cielo de cuando tuvieron su primer beso. El recuerdo permanecía en la mente de MinHo, estaba seguro que nunca podría desaparecer. No podría olvidar la primera vez que sintió esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, los pocos segundos de su primera experiencia en algo tan íntimo con alguien de quien nunca pensó que se enamoraría por completo. No sucedió tan especialmente, solo ambas bocas presionándose una contra la otra en un acto de 'practica' para sus futuras experiencias. Pero el recuerdo siempre lograba que el corazón de MinHo palpitara con entusiasmo.

— MinHo. — TaeMin lo llamo, tratando de sacarlo del trance de los pensamiento—. MinHo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, TaeMin se inclinó para presionar sus labios. Los ojos de MinHo se abrieron sorprendidos por la acción repentina, pero no por mucho tiempo, lentamente los cerro al mismo tiempo que empezó a mover sus labios al igual que el chico que amaba. Fue solo un momento en que los labios de ambos bailaban uno contra el otro hasta que TaeMin le lamio el inferior pidiendo acceso. MinHo aceptó la invitación abriendo la boca para que el otro deslice su lengua dentro.

MinHo respondió a la acción dejando que su lengua baile con la adversa. Un gemido escapo de su boca al tiempo que la lengua de su novio vagaba por su cavidad, saboreando el café enlatado que había bebido antes. MinHo también podía sentir el helado con sabor a naranja que tenía TaeMin había comido.

Ambos se retiraron al mismo tiempo por la fastidiosa falta de aire, terminando por pegar ambas frente y sonreír tontamente cuando se miraron.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

— Solo quería besarte. — TaeMin admitió tímidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

MinHo se rio antes de besar los labios de TaeMin.

— Yo también.


	3. La universidad y sus problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: TaeHo.

Los ensordecedores gritos de la multitud ya no los escuchaba, apenas y era un zumbido casi inexistente, no fue consciente del momento en que dejó de escuchar cada ovación proveniente de las gradas. Su respiración se volvió agitada, sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada partícula de su ser y como la energía de su cuerpo en cualquier momento podría acabarse ante el desgaste físico, los gemelos empezaban a contraerse y MinHo solo quería acabar de una buena vez.

Pero no podía dejar de correr; no ahora, no cuando tenían una última oportunidad.  
  
No era consciente del tiempo restante, ni tampoco si era capaz de alcanzar la portería a tiempo. El sudor perlaba su frente, densas gotas de agua caían por su rostro, su camiseta empapada era producto de aquello, lo que más quería antes de una ducha reparadora, era golpear la pelota y enterrarla en lo más profundo de esa red, ese era su deber como capitán y delantero.  
  
A medio campo diviso como TaeMin corría por el ala izquierda, él muchacho de cabellos plateados se encontraba en su misma circunstancia; los once miembros de su equipo estaban por demás agotados. Y no era una exageración, después de agotar los noventa minutos y el primer periodo de extensión obligatoria de quince minutos, las energías se agotaban por simple sentido común.  
  
No quería llegar a los penales, dejar todo el trabajo duro a la suerte era como un grano en el trasero. Su equipo podía terminarlo antes de que el periodo de extensión se terminara.  
  
Él podía hacerlo, con este equipo y con TaeMin. MinHo podía anotar el gol para el descuento en la tabla.  
  
MinHo se obligó a acelerar la carrera, el siete del equipo rival lo marcaba pisándole los talones, de alguna manera tenía que despistarlo antes de que TaeMin hiciera su jugada. Concentrándose en su deber, desvió la cabeza al ala izquierda nuevamente.  
  
La pelota estaba en poder de ChanYeol esta vez, quien no demoró mucho en patearla a TaeMin. El peliplata la atrapó con la derecha deteniéndola, la manejo manteniéndola en sus pies tratando de doblegar a los defensores, dos marcas para TaeMin no era demasiado, él chico tenía la capacidad para sobrepasarlos.  
  
Entonces lo hizo y MinHo se preparó. Observó con atención el manejo limpio de pies de TaeMin, sin duda el dribleo era su especialidad. Su mirada conectó con la del peliplata, TaeMin lo miró con seriedad al rebasar al siete que lo marcaba con tanta insistencia. TaeMin aceleró llegando al área central en un santiamén, su pierna derecha se agito y la pelota giró en el aire hasta caer en su pie derecho. El pase había sido por demás limpio, MinHo se golpearía a si mismo si perdía esta chance.  
  
Ahora lo único que se interponía entre él y la red, era el portero. Con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, MinHo se acercó al área de gol, su mirada estaba fija encima del hombro contrario. El objetivo era en la esquina, debía mandarla ahí mismo y terminar con este juego.  
  
Con sus pulmones llenos de aire, escucho con claridad el grito de TaeMin alentándolo a que lo hiciera. Así lo hizo, MinHo se adelantó y con un derechazo pateo con la fuerza que le quedaba. Exhalo el aire acumulado observando la trayectoria de la pelota, las esperanzas estaban puestas en aquella esfera que giraba en el aire. Esperanzas que quedaron en _standby_ cuando la mano del arquero rozó la pelota y esta rebotó fuera de la línea de gol ¿así es cómo terminaba el último año de los superiores? Aún quedaban los penales, pero dejar el futuro de sus compañeros a la suerte no era como debían ser las cosas.  
  
Las lamentaciones quedaron aplacadas en un segundo y entonces como si fuera una clase de cámara lenta, observó a TaeMin salir en un salto lanzándose al césped devolviendo la pelota con la derecha donde debía estar, dentro de arco, golpeando contra la red.  
  
El pecho de MinHo se llenó de orgullo, aquel chico delgado de cabellos plata era su más grande admiración desde el momento en que lo observo jugar.  
  
El tiempo se volvió real y a sus oídos llegaron las vociferaciones y aquellos gritos exacerbados. El silbato retumbó sonando en el aire, el árbitro alzó los brazos finalizando el juego con apenas pocos segundos sobrepasados del tiempo reglamentario.  
  
Su pecho vibró vociferando, dejando escapar el grito que guardaba en su pecho, las manos se le empuñaron y sus piernas lo guiaron al lugar donde TaeMin se encontraba. TaeMin que se había levantado luego de meter el gol, corría a su misma dirección gritando de igual manera. TaeMin se impulsó a sus brazos, MinHo lo agarro riéndose. Lo sujetó con fuerza alzándolo al aire cuando el resto del equipo se les unió de igual manera.  
  
La multitud de las gradas era ensordecedora, MinHo conecto la mirada con TaeMin y quiso besarlo en ese mismo momento, la felicidad no cabía en su pecho y las lágrimas quemaban en sus lagrimales queriendo salir. Sorbió la nariz bajando el cuerpo que cargaba al césped, y a ambos los cubrieron brazos por doquier.

— ¡Así se hace, chicos!

El capitán; Siwon, gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En su último año de universidad se graduaría como campeón nacional de la _T-League_ , el campeonato nacional universitario de futbol.

— Lo hiciste, TaeMin. MinHo, ese fue un buen golpe.

Ryosuke; un alumno de intercambio japonés, le dio un palmadita en la espalda y le revolvió los cabellos. Le sonrió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, este también era el último año de su compañero, la mitad de sus compañeros se graduarían, y MinHo no podía estar más que feliz de saber que el último año universitario de sus compañeros sería finalizado con una medalla colgada en sus cuellos.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Muy bien hecho! —El entrenador llegó hasta ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos, repartió un par de palmaditas y los junto en un círculo—. Esto es producto del esfuerzo ¡ahora vayan a recibir lo que se merecen con la cabeza en alto!

— ¡Sí, entrenador!

Al unísono gritaron, y aplaudieron. MinHo alzó el rostro para ubicar a TaeMin, quien se encontraba con BaekHyun. Reprimió las ganas de ir hasta él y en cambio se fue con Siwon quien lo interceptó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

— Lo has hecho bien, MinHo—. Sintió la palmadita en su omóplato izquierdo y un regocijo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— Pero no metí el gol.

— Fue un gol en conjunto con TaeMin, siéntete orgulloso de tu compañero.

Siwon le guiño un ojo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, guiandolo a la tarima de trofeos. El mayor era el único que se encontraba enterado del romance secreto que mantenía con TaeMin. Y todo fue a causa de un descuido furtivo en los vestuarios. TaeMin lo mantenía acorralado contra los lockers besándolo, las pequeñas manos del segundo delantero en algún momento se colaron a sus pantalones empujándolo contra su pelvis. El vestuario se había convertido en una sesión de faje clandestina que fue descubierta por Siwon, prometiendo guardar el secreto; pero advirtiendo que debían tener cuidado.

Ser homosexual en Corea del Sur no era un tema tabú, menos en el siglo en el que vivían, pero en su país aún estaba socialmente mal visto las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

Sobre todo en un ámbito como lo era el fútbol.

Ellos prometieron alejar las manos y las muestras de afecto fuera del campo, Siwon era muy amable y a pesar de que era un católico algo ortodoxo, no era una persona que discriminaba a otros por sus preferencias, al contrario; era un hombre muy amable y respetuoso.

La espera al subir a la tarima fue relativamente corta, cuando los subcampeones bajaron con caras de mediana felicidad, fue el turno de ellos. Se ordenaron y cada uno recibió una medalla de oro que colgaba galante en sus cuellos. El discurso del directo de la confederación agradeció a los representantes y a más gente de la que MinHo no se encontraba gratamente interesada. A su lado, TaeMin mantenía una brillante sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, percatandose de que lo estaba observando TaeMin alzó la vista hacia él dándole un golpe en el brazo.

— Lo hicimos, eh. —TaeMin dijo, tocando su medalla colgada, repasando el pulgar sobre el dorado brillante—. Lo hicimos justos, Min.

MinHo tomó su mano en un apretó, la acción era descuidada para el ámbito social en el que se encontraba, pero ellos eran también amigos, y las personas alrededor estaban más que enterada de la estrecha relación que mantenían, no solo en los profesional, también en la amistad.

— Me salvaste el trasero. —Soltó sin más dejando escapar un suspiro —. Esa pelota no hubiera entrado sin tu última jugada.

— Debo cuidar tu trasero. —El susurro mantenía un deje de coquetería que solo MinHo era capaz de percibir —. No te deprimas, entrenaremos más.

Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, el discurso terminó y el trofeo llegó a sus manos, tan brillante y resplandeciente como el sol. Sus compañeros se acercaron para la foto final, MinHo llamó a Siwon junto a cada integrante del último año, ellos no podrían haber ganado sin la experiencia y todo aquel trabajo previo que sus superiores brindaron al equipo en sus años posteriores. MinHo le paso el trofeo a Siwon, quien lo recibió sosteniéndolo en sus manos. Todos se pasaron los brazos por los hombros al tiempo que Siwon alzaba el trofeo al aire y la foto era capturada.

Foto que se enmarcaría como patrimonio para las generaciones futuras.

.

.

La llegada a la universidad fue por demás calurosa, aunque existía el cambio de ropa en los vestuarios visitantes, ellos aún permanecían con el sudor pegoteado en la piel. MinHo estiró las extremidades de su cuerpo cuando el autobús que los transportaba se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Alrededor, sus compañeros se desperezaron bostezando al igual que él.  
  
TaeMin no se encontraba a su lado, el peliplata fue abordado por BaekHyun a la finalización de la entrega de premios y desde aquel momento su novio se esfumó de su vista. Aunque MinHo prefería tener a su compañero a su lado para algo de privacidad mientras el resto del equipo dormitaba; tenía a Park ChanYeol babeando su hombro. Suspiró empujándolo cuando los chicos se pararon en orden para bajar del autobús, la batalla estaba por demás perdida cuando el gigante del equipo parecía en un trance del cual no deseaba despertar. Mantuvo la paciencia controlada y pidió ayuda con la mirada a gritos cuando se topó con BaekHyun y TaeMin.  
  
— Ayuda ¿por favor? — La suplicaba estaba en su mirada.  
  
— Idiota, despierta. — Aquel fue BaekHyun quien sacudió al grandote dormido.  
  
— Mamá... Solo un rato más. — ChanYeol agito la derecha como si espantara moscas volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento del autobús, BaekHyun con impaciencia le dio un golpe con fuerza—. Dios, qué pasa.  
  
BaekHyun tomó el brazo de ChanYeol llevándoselo a rastras, MinHo suspiró levantándose para tomar su bolso deportivo colgándoselo en el hombro. TaeMin quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la puerta de salida del autobús arrugó la nariz soltando una corta risa.  
  
— Hueles a baba, asqueroso.  
— Estoy acostumbrado, tú babeas mucho, Lee.  
— Estas equivocado. Ese eres tú, Choi.  
  
TaeMin rodó los ojos agitando la mano terminando la conversación. MinHo le palmeo la espalda dándole un apretón en el hombro. Él no quitó la mano de su cuerpo, más bien le rodeó los hombros en un amistoso abrazo. Caminando a su lado noto la curva de la sonrisa de TaeMin, aquella mínima acción no podría levantar ninguna sospecha.  
  
Los amigos hombres podían darse abrazos, y no era raro para el equipo y nadie de su círculo íntimo, que ellos tenían confianza en su relación al punto de llegar a ser algo acaramelados para el resto de sus cercanos.  
  
TaeMin le robo un beso fugaz de los labios antes de entrar a la cancha de entrenamiento y dirigirse por su cuenta solitariamente a los vestuarios. Por aquellas horas en donde el solo se escondía la universidad estaba desolada, bien se podría decir que el hecho recaía en que era sábado. Los únicos que podrían estar presentes en el recinto serían los otros clubes deportivos. Aunque la temporada de campeonatos estaba prácticamente finalizando. Para el equipo de fútbol aquel había sido el último juego del año, y gracias al esfuerzo que todos los jugadores ellos fueron ganadores. El pecho de MinHo estaba lleno de regocijo, era su tercer año en la universidad y el primer campeonato de la liga que ganaban. Él pertenecía a esa generación ganadora, el trofeo que ellos ganaron quedaría en la vitrina de exhibición. MinHo estaba orgulloso, no por nada en esos largos tres años había dado todo de sí mismo en los entrenamientos.  
  
Adentrándose a los vestuarios, escucho los ruidos de las regaderas correr, agradecía que el vestuario tenía las suficientes para no esperar demasiado para su turno.  
  
— ¡Choi! —otro de sus compañeros, llegó hasta él palmeándole la espalda desnuda—. Iremos a festejar ¿Vienes?  
  
Suho, quien era un año mayor que él, le sonrió sujetando con la diestra la camiseta que se había quitado, exhibiendo su musculatura como prácticamente todos al rededor. MinHo frunció los labios pensativo mientras abría su bolso deportivo y quitaba las prendas limpias que se pondría luego de la ducha.  
  
— Antes que digas que no. — Suho hizo una pausa mirándole con picardía—. TaeMin dijo que vendrá.  
  
MinHo lo miró con una ceja enarcada, abrió la boca para responder pero esta misma se cerró cuando el individuo en cuestión apareció con una toalla enroscada en la cintura.  
  
— ¿Escuche mi nombre por ahí?  
  
TaeMin deslumbró la escena con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus pulcros dientes. La izquierda sujetaba la toalla que cubría su desnudez mientras se acercaba a ellos esperando una respuesta.  
  
— Le decía a tu perro guardián, que irías al festejo —hablo Suho alejándose a su casillero el cual abrió sacando sus pertenencias.  
  
— ¿Se puede saber quién es mi perro guardián?  
  
— MinHo, obviamente, Taem.  
  
TaeMin rio mirándole con diversión plasmada en sus brillantes ojos. MinHo suspiró rodando los suyos. Se sentó esperando a que las duchas se despejaran, estaba necesitando sacarse el molesto sudor de su cuerpo.

Con TaeMin frente suyo de espaldas, desvió paulatinamente la vista sobre el cuerpo de este, quien le proporcionaba una vista increíble de su tonificada espalda. A pesar de que el peliplata era de contextura delgada y pequeña, su cuerpo se encontraba gratamente tonificado, marcado en las partes que debían estarlo, estilizándolo a la perfección.  
  
MinHo sintió la sacudida en su estómago, aquella que siempre sentía cuando miraba con descaro a su novio, impregnando sus retinas con la figura de su chico y malditamente disfrutaba de cada músculo contraído en aquella espalda levemente oscura producto del sol, o como los bíceps se ajustaban al flexionarse, sus piernas y su culo, o aquella estrías claras que contrastaban con su piel encima de su trasero. El estirón se pronunció mandando una sacudida a su espina dorsal, tensó la mandíbula y se maldijo por ser tan _jodidamente fácil_. Lo que menos necesitaba era una erección que todos pudieran notar.  
  
Resoplo y se obligó a tranquilizar las malditas testosteronas.  
  
— Deja de comerme con los ojos, sucio.  
  
El susurro salió de los labios de TaeMin con un deje de burla impregnado en cada palabra, MinHo bufo dándole una mirada.  
  
— Deja de pavonearte enfrente de mí.

— Tal vez esté intentando seducirte. — TaeMin terminó de cerrar sus vaqueros, llevaba el pecho descubierto y en su piel pequeñas gotas de agua perlaban burlonas.

— ¿Me estas seduciendo, Lee? —Arqueo una ceja abriendo las piernas, apoyando los codos sobre ella sin apartar la vista de la puta gota que se escondía en la cinturilla del pantalón y desaparecía.

— Dije: tal vez, Choi.

Resopló soltando apenas una carcajada sin gracia, TaeMin le lanzo un beso al aire cubriendo su pecho con una remera estampada con alguna decoración rara, el chico escaneo a su alrededor antes de agacharse a su altura y robar otro beso de sus labios.

— Te estaré esperando, no tardes mucho.

Se quejó al sentir el vacío en sus labios, TaeMin le encantaba jugar con él, robarle besos cuando nadie los veía, a pesar de que si alguien los descubría podrían tener problemas, no porque estuvieran haciendo algo malo, más bien porque las personas aún tenían la jodidamente cerrada y _a la mierda con todos_.

— ¿Realmente debemos ir? Podríamos festejar solos. —Susurro para que solo él escuchara, TaeMin se sentó a su lado dándole una sonrisa, empujándole con el brazo juguetonamente. — Ya sabes.

— Estas teniendo ideas sucias, Choi. —El chico le apretó el muslo deslizando los dedos cerca de su entrepierna sin seguir más allá.

— Y tú juegas con mi paciencia, mocoso.

— No nos hará mal salir con los chicos, es nuestro último festejo como equipo, aguafiestas.

El moreno cerró los ojos sintiendo un último apretón a su muslo y como la pequeña mano dejaba unas palmadas sobre este, TaeMin se levantó sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, pómulos levantados y muchos dientes brillantes. Aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, si no lo conociera diría que aún estaba en preparatoria, se veía tan inocente sonriendo de aquella manera, y él más que nadie que Lee TaeMin de inocente no tenía _nada_.

— No tardes, nos divertiremos. Lo prometo.

Tomó su bolso y se fue dejándole ahí, con pensamientos sucios, muy sucios.

.

.

Él estaba divirtiéndose, en cierta parte lo hacía, a pesar de que sus planes inicialmente eran otros, era agradable pasar tiempo de caridad con los chicos. Agarrando el pico de la botella de vidrio, llevo está a sus labios dando un sorbo a la fría cerveza que se deslizaba en su garganta refrescándolo del calor momentáneo que sufría estando dentro del bar. Arriba de todos los gritos, se apreciaba la música y si querías escuchar que decía el de al lado debías arrimarte y hablar directamente sobre el oído ajeno.

MinHo deslizó la lengua sobre su labio inferior lamiendo el rastro de líquido amargo saboreandolo, a su lado Siwon le hablaba sobre algo, pero su atención estaba concentrada hacia una persona en particular _; su novio_. A menos de un metro de distancia, TaeMin se encontraba hablando con BaekHyun, desde su lugar recostado sobre la barra podía escuchar la risa asmática de su chico y apreciar con su sonrisa enmarcaba todo su rostro iluminándolo. Suspiro dándole otro sorbo a su botella, virando apenas la cabeza cuando un golpe en su costilla lo hizo girarse al intruso en cuestión.

— ¿Acaso es baba, Choi? —La sonrisa burlona de Siwon lo hizo chasquear la lengua—. Déjalo que se divierta, no todos son ogros como tú.

— Hey, yo no soy un ogro. Solo desearía estar festejando de otra manera.

— Tienes cara de perro, no me verás más en un mes ¿y así es como pasas tiempo de caridad con tu amigo?

— Oye ¿acaso piensas graduarte y desaparecer?

— No, pero estaré más ocupado con los entrenamientos.

Mientras Siwon hablaba, MinHo asentía con la cabeza, esta vez prestándole atención. Siwon luego de la graduación entraría en la segunda división de la _K League,_ y sabía que sería un año duro de entrenamiento si quería subir a primer división, lo que significaba que a partir del día que recibiera su diploma y cruzara las puertas de la universidad su vida sería dedicada especialmente al fútbol, MinHo deseaba que Siwon pudiera cumplir sus sueños, él mismo apuntaba a un mismo futuro y de antemano era consciente del sacrificio que debía hacer.

— No te pongas llorón, te irá bien.

— Eso espero amigo.

Dejando la botella vacía sobre la barra, meneo la cabeza relamiéndose los labios. MinHo volvió la mirada en dirección donde TaeMin estaba, solo que tuvo que fruncir el ceño al no verlo. Solo se encontraba BaekHyun con otros chicos del equipo. Suspirando, repaso los dedos por su cabellera castaña girando la cabeza en buscar del chico de sus sueños, que lo tenía frustrado por la pérdida de valioso tiempo en aquel bar.

— Buscas a alguien, guapo.

Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió al sentir la calidez de una respiración sobre su oído, alzando una ceja a dicho protagonista cuando observó desde su hombro, se encontró de frente con unos ojos miel brillantes llenos de diversión plasmado en ellos, MinHo gimió reconociendo aquella mirada.

— Busco a un chico que me tiene con las bolas azules. — dijo girando su cuerpo, quedando nuevamente de espalda a la barra, observando a su novio.

— Uh, eso no suena nada bien. —MinHo reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos al sentir el cuerpo recargado de TaeMin contra su costado, lo único que le faltaba era que su querido novio estuviera borracho y chau diversión nocturna.

— ¿Estas borracho, TaeMin?

— Por favor, tres botellas no puede emborrachar a nadie.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? No recuerdo que tengas demasiada resistencia al alcohol.

TaeMin se metió entre él empujándolo a un costado, le estaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa socarrona en la que la esquina de su boca se alzaba haciéndolo aún más atractivo de lo que era ¿cómo alguien que parecía tener carita de bebé podía ser condenadamente sexy a la misma vez? Ese era Lee TaeMin. MinHo amaba la dualidad de su novio, y todas aquellas capaz de su personalidad. Echándole un vistazo al nombrado, MinHo raspo los dientes sobre su labio inferior, otra cosa de Lee TaeMin es que estaba _buenísimo_ y MinHo no veía la maldita hora de tenerlo en su cama. Si tan solo TaeMin decidiera que era hora de ir a casa y echar un polvo, él sería un hombre feliz.

Él no diría que estaba desesperado pero a) la abstinencia de todo el mes le estaba pasando factura y b) TaeMin estaba jugando con él y lo sabía.

— Deja de mirarme el culo. —TaeMin le sonrió alzando una ceja al tiempo que pedía otra cerveza al barman—. Estas siendo muy obvio, MinHo.

— Deja de pavonearte.

— ¿Yo? Por favor —tomo la botella que le fue entregada quitando la tapa floja con el pulgar, deslizando el mismo dedo sobre el borde antes de llevársela a la boca para un sorbo—. No estoy pavoneándome.

MinHo resoplo para nada divertido, quería agarrar a TaeMin y llevárselo como un costal de papas para cualquier lugar para estar solos, pero TaeMin hacia las cosas difíciles, era la especialidad del menor de todos modos.

— Estas tan tenso, Min. —TaeMin se le pegó al costado observándole, descaradamente se recostó sobre el lado de su muslo presionando la pelvis en ella, MinHo lo miro antes de echar un ojo alrededor de ellos—. Nadie está mirando.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —MinHo se empujó contra su costado presionando contra la entrepierna de TaeMin sacándole un suspiro de sus labios, observó con atención el rostro de su novio y noto las mejillas sonrosadas de este — ¿Estas ebrio y estas jugando conmigo?

— Maldición, cuando empiezas a cabrearte eres tan sexy. —La voz de TaeMin salió como una melodía baja contra su oído, no tuvo más alternativa que rodear la cintura delgada con una mano para estabilizar al mas bajo y disimular lo que sea que estaba tramando su novio—. Tal vez solo quiero que nos volvamos un poco locos antes de follarte.

Las palabras dichas en un susurro en su oído lo hicieron tragar, la manzana de adán tambaleo en su garganta y el pulso empezó a acelerarse. MinHo tomó una respiración con un ojo en la multitud y otro en TaeMin que se había quedado quieto a su costado manteniendo el rostro enterrado en su cuello donde podía sentir la calidez de su respiración y aquellos labios traviesos ser rozados por su garganta. MinHo maldijo tomando una respiración, a lo lejos observo a algunos de sus compañeros, todos al final se habían dispersados para sus lados, a pesar de que el motivo fue "festejos de amigos" siempre terminaban cada uno por su parte, y aquella era la razón de porque prefería festejar a solas con TaeMin y no pasar toda la jodida noche con el grupo.

Eran sus amigos y sus compañeros, pero que los jodan, él solo quería estar con su novio.

— Te llevare a que te refresques y nos vamos.

TaeMin murmuro demasiado entretenido mordiéndole, MinHo solo negó y lo empujó a penas para mirarlo. TaeMin lo observaba con una sonrisa torcida, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para no ser consciente, pero estaba lo suficientemente achispado para empezar a hacer tonterías, y que lo tocara en un lugar atestado de personas no era lo ideal. Ellos trataban de mantener las cosas en secreto alrededor de sus compañeros de universidad, no se escondían; pero preferían que su relación no fuera del dominio público dentro de la institución. La situación era distinta cuando salían a citas o viajaban fuera de la zona, actuaban con total libertad a pesar de los ceños fruncidos que recibieran.

— No quiero ir al baño, vamos a casa, Min.

Una mano traviesa le agarro el culo y eso fue todo, se llevaría a TaeMin y adiós a todo el mundo.

.

.

El viaje fue un infierno, MinHo estaba feliz de al fin pisar el interior del pequeño departamento que compartía con TaeMin. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el sofá observando como TaeMin escapaba al cuarto de baño. Repaso los dedos por sus cabellos dirigiéndose a la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines, y quitó las mantas de la cama.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y a los pocos segundos observó a TaeMin entrar sin la remera puesta dejando a la vista su pecho al descubierto, y si eso no era poco tenía la bragueta abierta. MinHo no fue sutil al recorrer la mirada por aquel cuerpo producto de su lujuria, los pantalones colgaban por la estrecha cintura dejándole ver el material bajo la tela, el bóxer cubría una erección que no era nada disimulada. La vista delante de él calentó su cuerpo, su estómago se contrajo mandando una punzada de placer directa a sus testículos.

TaeMin se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta alzando una ceja cruzando los brazo sobre su pecho sonriendo. MinHo se removió aplastando la palma de su mano sobre su entrepierna hinchada, se desprendió el botón de los vaqueros y se bajó el cierre de la bragueta dejando sus pantalones abiertos. Observó como TaeMin deslizaba la punta de la lengua por su comisura con la vista donde su miembro era retenido por la ropa.

— Pensé que vendría y te encontraría desnudo, —TaeMin soltó una risita adentrándose a la habitación, se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cómoda donde saco la botella de lubricante y un condón—. Me siento algo decepcionado de que aún lleves ropa.

TaeMin dejo los productos sobre la cama y se sentó sobre esta con las piernas abiertas, estiró las manos hacia atrás de la espalda sosteniéndose para no caer, MinHo alzó una ceja observándolo. Tuvo que morderse el labio y reprimir un gemido de satisfacción ante la vista que tenía frente suyo, los músculos magros de TaeMin se apretaron, sentado con las piernas abiertas y los pantalones abiertos era una delicia que se exhibía sólo para él como una invitación, MinHo se situó entre las piernas de TaeMin quedándose parado. TaeMin alzó la mano sosteniendo su cadera. Se reincorporo aplastando su delicado rostro sobre la tela de su ropa presionando los labios en ella para morder un poco de piel cubierta.

— Sácate esta mierda. —TaeMin gruñó alzando el dobladillo de la remera para poder subirla, MinHo no se haría rogar, esto es lo que había estado buscando durante toda la tarde. — Mmm... mucho mejor.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo envolviendo el cuello ajeno con los brazos, TaeMin alzó la mirada hacia su rostro dándole una sonrisa antes de empezar a la lamer la línea de sus abdominales, no reprimió el suspiro que se le escapó de sus labios y a cambio recibió una risa de su novio—. No sé si tengo paciencia para jugar hoy.

— Oh, sí. Claro que me gusta lo que veo, —Se mordió el labio cuando TaeMin deslizó la lengua por el vello que cubría su abdomen y enterró la nariz en el borde de su ropa interior burlándose de él— ¿Estas algo ansioso? Puede que quiera volverte un poco loco antes de follarte.

MinHo deslizó los dedos en los cabellos plata apretandolos, empujo la cabeza de TaeMin hacia atrás y este deslizó la lengua por sus labios al tiempo que podía sentir las manos pequeñas sobre sus muslos apretándolos.

— ¿Realmente estás empeñado en volverme loco hoy, no? —MinHo se agachó un poco rozando los labios sobre los abultados de TaeMin, este sonrió mirándole con los ojos ámbar brillantes producto de la excitación y si los miraba con atención podía apreciar las pupilas oscuras dilatadas— ¿tienes la paciencia necesaria para jugar?

— Joder, eres tan sexy. No sé si quiero jugar o directamente meterme dentro de ti.

La risa de burlona de TaeMin se escuchó dentro de la habitación, luego las manos traviesas de su novio lo despojaron de sus pantalones tanto como de su ropa interior, la pesada tela de los vaqueros se deslizó por su piernas al mismo tiempo que TaeMin acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos sus musculosas piernas. Dándole una palmadita en el muslo, MinHo levantó los pies quitándose las prendas quedando completamente desnudo frente a su novio.

Soltando un suspiro su abdomen se contrajo cuando la respiración de TaeMin cayó sobre su erección. Bajó la vista para ver a su novio que lo observaba y se encontró con un par de ojos observándolo y la boca de TaeMin trazando besos en la línea de su pelvis, MinHo se estremeció evitando cerrar los ojos, una corriente de excitación cruzó su espina dorsal cuando la lengua áspera de TaeMin lamió la cabeza hinchada de su pene.

_Dios, el realmente quiere volverme loco._

TaeMin parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que tenía ganas de hacerle, por su parte se relajó manteniendo el agarre en los cabellos plata, tirando con suavidad cuando los carnosos labios lo envolvieron y la lengua intrusa lamió la hendidura de su glande. MinHo gimió sin poder evitarlo, su cadera se meció contra la boca ajena en busca de más contacto.

— Deja de hacerte el imbécil ¿quieres? —su voz salió ronca producto de la excitación, la risita de TaeMin vibro contra su abdomen —. Joder, estás empeñado ¿en hacer que?

No tuvo una respuesta, en cambio TaeMin lo tomó en su boca, MinHo echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. El calor tanto como la humedad envolvieron su dura polla, enterró los dedos con más fuerza en la cabellera ajena y empujo contra la pecaminosa boca. TaeMin ahueco sus nalgas clavando los dedos en ella, empujó con más fuerza y MinHo empezó a follar los labios de TaeMin. Con una mano le tomo la nuca empujando dentro de ella soltando una maldición cuando un dedo intruso se coló entremedio burlando su anillo.

— Dios, para un minuto.

A regañadientes, MinHo se alejó sosteniendo la base de su erección en un fuerte apretón, deteniendo de aquella manera la ola de placer que ajustaba sus testículos. Tomó una respiración y abrió los ojos, TaeMin desde su comodidad sentado en la cama lo miro relamiéndose los labios, estos se encontraron hinchados y brillantes, MinHo pensó que ni siquiera se habían besado aún y aun así la boca de TaeMin se veía hermosa.

MinHo se tragó un gemido ante la vista erótica. Entre medio de las piernas de su novio se acarició a sí mismo. TaeMin sonrió enseñándole todos sus pulcros dientes, sus pómulos afilados se hicieron notar enmarcando su rostro de una manera angélica.

_Maldita sea ¿cómo puede verse así después de chuparle la polla?_

Observó como TaeMin se ajustó su erección aun siendo apresada por la tela de los vaqueros, TaeMin se acarició mirándole con aquella chispa en sus ojos vivaces que producto de todo el juego previo estaban oscuros, el color miel ya no existía, más bien parecían cubiertos por sus pupilas dilatadas.

— Mierda, metete a la cama. —Su novio se paró y se alejó de él no sin antes darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

MinHo lo hizo, estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerse rogar. Y cuando TaeMin empezaba a perder los estribos se volvía salvaje, lo que quería exactamente. Realmente deseaba a TaeMin, lo anhelaba dentro suyo empujando hasta el fondo llenándolo por completo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no follamos?

— Más de un mes, seguramente.

— Jodida universidad.

 _Sí, jodida universidad._ Los últimos dos meses del semestre siempre eran los peores, llenos de exámenes, trabajos, a todo eso incluyendo largas horas de entrenamientos, viajes para jugar los partidos, y pocas horas de sueño. Claro que ambos agradecían de vivir juntos, lo que proporcionaba algunos momentos de intimidad, un par de besos, alguna que otra paja esporádica cuando era necesario pero no más que eso. MinHo ya no aguantaba estar con TaeMin en una habitación y tener algo de sexo apropiado con él, y sabía que a TaeMin le pasaba lo mismo, solo que su novio tenía un poco más de control, cosa que envidiaba profundamente.

TaeMin se despojó de sus prendas quedando desnudo, la vista de su hombre con su polla erecta lo hizo gemir con anticipación, lo que lo llevó a tomar su propia erección dándole una sacudida. TaeMin le sonrió apoyando la rodilla sonrío el colchón, MinHo inmediatamente abrió las piernas para recibirlo. Amaba tenerlo entre ellas, amaba como se sentía TaeMin encima de él, como el cuerpo pesado lo empujaba debajo suyo. Maldijo a su imaginación cuando su pene punzo tomando más grosor, con la mano libre se ajustó los testículos apretándolos.

— ¿En qué cosas sucias piensas, eh? —TaeMin deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el interior de sus muslos, se agacho dejando un camino de besos por la línea V de su pelvis esquivando olímpicamente su erección llorosa. — Seguro que estás loco por que entre dentro tuyo ¿no? —Él no se detuvo ahí, lamió el camino del vello espeso que cubría su abdomen y mordisqueo sus abdominales con algo de fuerza.

MinHo gimió apretando con más fuerza su pene, su respiración era pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba, Dios, TaeMin aún no lo follaba y MinHo estaba al borde de perder todo control exigiéndole que se dejara de tanto juego y _jodidamente lo follara._

— Como si tú no te murieras de estar dentro de mí. —soltó removiéndose bajo el delgado cuerpo, flexionó las piernas cuando TaeMin se arrodillo ubicando su rostro a centímetros del suyo, pudiendo sentir la respiración caliente sobre sus labios.

— Oh, cariño ¿quién dijo que no estoy desesperado por poder sentir tu calor? —TaeMin mordisqueo su labio inferior, deslizó la lengua por este y chupo la comisura de su boca presionando su cadera con la suya —. He esperado demasiado para sentir como me aprietas. — TaeMin se burló raspando los dientes por su mandíbula, en cambio de todo eso solo pudo gemir cuando TaeMin empezó a frotar su erección contra la propia, la pequeña mano los tomó a ambos y un dedo indecorosamente presionó su cabeza sacando un poco de líquido pre seminal, MinHo maldijo y alzó la cadera cuando TaeMin se llevó el maldito dedo a su boca probando su esencia. — Delicioso, mi amor.

TaeMin se rio sacudiendo ambos miembros juntos, de un momento a otro empujó su boca con la suya y un lloriqueo se le escapó cuando la cálida lengua pidió permiso para entrar. MinHo no lo haría esperar, abrió para darle el acceso necesario. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello empujándolo más sobre su cuerpo, TaeMin se lo concedió devorando su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambas lengua se rozaron vulgarmente y a sus oídos llegaba el sonido del chasquido cada vez que se encontraban. TaeMin suspiró distanciandose apenas para tomar aire, atrapó su labio con los dientes mordiéndolo al mismo tiempo que su mano rebuscaba a su costado la botella de lubricante.

Por su parte cerró los ojos unos segundos calmando su cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron cuando las cálidas manos de su novio recorriendo los costado de sus costillas, entreabriendo los ojos apenas, alcanzó a ver como TaeMin vertía líquido en sus dedos y los frotaba para que no estuviera frío.

— Déjame ver lo que quiero, MinHo.

Sus caderas se alzaron automáticamente, TaeMin se mordió el labio deslizando un dedo entre sus nalgas en busca del anillo apretado. Cuando su novio lo encontró, presionó la almohadilla de su dedo húmedo empujando hacia dentro. MinHo suspiro, más de un mes sin que nada entrara ahí lo tenía apretado.

— Joder, esto será difícil ¿no? —TaeMin se recostó sobre su cuerpo besándolo lánguidamente, su mano libre tomó su erección dándole un apretón empezando a acariciarlo—. Relájate, si no, no entrara nada en tu culo.

— Imbécil. —La risa de TaeMin vibro sobre su boca, dejando la burla a un lado se concentró como su novio lo había pedido, deslizó la lengua por la boca abultada de TaeMin escuchando como este gruñía al poder insertar un dedo en su interior.

MinHo alzó la cadera ante la intromisión, TaeMin lo detuvo con la propia inmovilizándolo, pidiéndole que no se moviera. _Maldito mandón_. Pero no negaría que una parte de él lo excitaba de sobremanera cuando TaeMin le daba órdenes en la cama.

El primer dedo entró y TaeMin no perdió tiempo en meter un segundo, MinHo jadeó apretando las piernas alrededor de su chico, su polla era deliciosamente atendida con las caricias de la mano ajena y un par de besos eran dejados en su cuello. Los dedos lo estiraban e inmediatamente un tercero se les unió. MinHo esta vez no pudo contener la sacudida de su cuerpo alzando la cadera. TaeMin se escondió sobre el hueco de su cuello y mordió su piel empujando los dedos, estirándolo y golpeando una vez en aquel lugar que lo volvía loco.

— Eso es, jodete con mis dedos.

Gimió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sus caderas se empujaron en busca de más contacto y TaeMin sacudió su polla dándole placer. MinHo se torció metiendo los dígitos dentro de él, TaeMin los curvo golpeando su próstata, una, dos; tres veces sin darle un segundo de tregua. Su pene punzó y sus testículos se apretaron, tuvo que detener todos los movimientos evitando el orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies se retorcieron y gritó apretando la base de su erección estremeciéndose.

— TaeMin, maldición. Jodidamente. Follame. Ahora.

Joder, él exigió. Sí, lo hizo. Completamente atormentado por todas las mierdas que TaeMin le hacía a su cuerpo. Y sabía que TaeMin se encontraba en las mis condiciones, la mirada codiciosa y su polla roja erguida pedían atención.

Para su suerte TaeMin se apiado de él, los dedos los dejaron vacío y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar la protesta que estaba en la punta de su lengua. Desvió la mirada a TaeMin que rasgaba la envoltura del condón y lo enrollaba en su longitud. Se relamió los labios ante la espera, la risita de TaeMin llegó hasta sus oídos pero se negó a darle el gusto. MinHo no estaba avergonzado, y tampoco debería de estarlo. Ansiaba esa hermosa polla dentro suyo golpeando en los lugares correctos, ansiaba correrse con ella dentro de su culo. Y al carajo si TaeMin aún tenía ganas de burlarse de él.

— ¿Lo quieres verdad? —MinHo no pudo formular palabra alguna para responder, en cambio asintió con la cabeza sintiendo su cuerpo caliente al igual que su rostro—. Joder, me calienta cuando estás tan necesitado.

MinHo lo fulmino con la mirada, TaeMin bajo para capturar su boca en un beso suave gruñendo cuando empujó la punta dentro de su orificio. Lo escucho maldecir empujando la cadera apenas para meter la cabeza de su polla en su totalidad. MinHo por su parte se aferró a los bíceps de TaeMin apretandolos. Amaba el cuerpo de TaeMin, eran delgado pero fibroso en las partes que debía serlo, estaba compactado a la perfección. Y su cuerpo encima suyo era glorioso. TaeMin tomó una de sus piernas envolviendola en su cadera, con la otra le sostuvo la cintura empujando adentro hasta que la mitad de su longitud estuvo apresada alrededor de su anillo.

— Mierda, TaeMin. No volveremos a estar tanto tiempo sin tener sexo ¿sí? —Él lo decía enserio, sentía todo su cuerpo en un estado de ebullición a punto de estallar.

— Si vas a estar así de apretado podemos permitirnos un mes de sequía. —Hizo una mueca y TaeMin rio entre dientes empujándose completamente de una sola estocada. Se arqueo clavando los dedos en los omoplatos de su novio ronroneando—. Si. Te sientes tan apretado, Min.

Sintió los labios de TaeMin deslizarse sobre su mandíbula, los dientes le rasparon hasta morder debajo del lóbulo. MinHo gimió envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de su chico empujando un poco su cadera para que TaeMin se empezara a mover de una vez. TaeMin entendió la referencia por lo que sostuvo uno de sus muslos clavando los dedos y se deslizó hacia fuera para volver a entrar nuevamente.

MinHo no reprimió el gemido extasiado que salió de sus labios, al contrario TaeMin lo alentó susurrándole al oído lo mucho que amaba escucharlo gemir por él, MinHo se aferró a la ancha espalda de su novio meciendo sus caderas con más insistencia necesitaba que TaeMin lo follara gloriosamente; joder, él se sentía tan necesitado que no le importaría empezar a rogar.

TaeMin lo recompensó acelerando el movimiento de sus embestidas, mantenía una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre uno de sus hombros empujándolo contra su pelvis cada vez que se estrellaba dentro de él. MinHo jadeo deleitándose con cada embate certero en su interior, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron cuando la polla de TaeMin golpeó con fuerza su próstata.

— Joder, sí. TaeMin, Dios, más a-ahí. —MinHo mantuvo los ojos cerrados alzando las caderas, sus musculosas piernas apretaban alrededor de TaeMin queriéndolo más adentro, golpeando los lugares correctos dándole placer—. Más duro ¡ah, sí!

— Dios, MinHo...

El gruñido de TaeMin se escuchó sobre su oído, y se desató. MinHo se dio palmaditas invisibles en la espalda por ser capaz de apretar los botones correctos para que TaeMin lo jodiera como lo estaba pidiendo. TaeMin tomo sus caderas con fuerza apretando los dedos en su piel, aquello dejaría marcas y él estaba feliz de tener su cuerpo marcado, usado y saciado.

Los embates se hicieron más rápido, TaeMin empujo con fuerza, entrando y saliendo. La punta de su pene salía y volvía dentro golpeando su próstata, cada vez que TaeMin realizaba esa acción las paredes de su interior se apretaba a su alrededor haciéndolo maldecir y ronronear. MinHo tomó su erección olvidada sacudiéndola a la misma velocidad que lo estaba follando.

— Vamos ¿quieres correrte, no es así cariño? —MinHo asintió antes esas palabras, él lo deseaba, su cuerpo le exigía la liberación que tanto anhelaba, TaeMin empujó su mano y tomó por su cuenta su erección apretandola. — Dámelo, correte con mi polla dentro de ti, MinHo.

— Mierda, TaeMin... —Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras, lloriqueo lleno de éxtasis sintiendo como sus testículos se apretaba ante la corriente de placer—. Oh, joder... ¡TaeMin! Maldición ¡Mñh!

TaeMin tarareo diciéndole lo sexy que se veía en aquel momento, sin dejar de mecer su caderas y embestir profundo dentro de su cuerpo, TaeMin le apretó el saco de sus testículo masajeándolo y con una sacudida más a su pene se corrió expulsando largas gotas de semen sobre la mano de su novio y su propio pecho, TaeMin ordeño su polla hasta que la última gota fue expulsada y su polla se volvió flácida sobre su abdomen. MinHo respiro agitado sintiendo como su cuerpo entraba en un letargo, los párpados eran pesados, pero de igual manera los abrió.

La imagen con la que se encontró lo hizo gemir, TaeMin se veía glorioso. Su piel levemente quemada producto del sol estaba perlada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban llenos de placer, los pocos abdominales que marcaba su abdomen se apretaban producto del esfuerzo y mentiría si dijera que aquella imagen no era jodidamente caliente. TaeMin salió de él dejándolo vacío, se sacó el condón arrojándolo al suelo y tomó su erección sacudiendola encima de su cuerpo.

MinHo abrió las piernas deslizando los dedos por su propio semen, se embarro mirando atentamente a su novio que gruño observando cada movimiento. Llevó las manos hacia los glúteos de TaeMin y encajó un dedo entre ellos rozando la entrada de este. TaeMin se sacudía furiosamente en busca de la liberación y MinHo sabía exactamente cómo desencadenar aquello. 

— MinHo, joder ¡ah! —MinHo sonrió descansando la vista sobre su novio, apretó el culo de TaeMin y empujó aquel dedo embarrado con semen dentro de él y aquello fue todo. — Mierda, mierda ¡Sí, ah!

El esperma de TaeMin lo cubrió mezclándose con el propio, el cuerpo delgado cayó encima suyo creando un desastre de pegoteo entre ambos. TaeMin ronroneo totalmente lánguido, deslizó los labios sobre su mejilla con un par de besos hasta llegar a su boca exigiendo un beso, MinHo se abrió para él y se encontró con la húmeda lengua. MinHo envolvió el cuerpo de su novio apretándolo, sus piernas se ajustaron a sus costados y ambos sonrieron durante el beso.

— ¿Lo haremos de nuevo, no?

— ¿Qué? MinHo, dale a mi polla un respiro. —TaeMin dejo un beso corto en su boca cayendo a su costado con su cuerpo totalmente extendido y su pene flácido descanso sobre su muslo.

— ¿Dónde ha quedado tu juventud? —Sonrió bromeando, aunque la idea de una segunda ronda era tentadora, no sabía si su cuerpo podía responder a más ejercicio.

— Mi juventud se la llevó el jodido semestre de universidad.

Se carcajeo al escuchar aquello y se acurrucó en el pecho de TaeMin cuando este abrió sus brazos para que se metiera en ellos. Alguno de los dos debía levantarse para buscar algo con que limpiarse, pero sus piernas no querían moverse y se sentía cómodo en donde estaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se la cerró al escuchar el sonido tranquilo de la respiración de TaeMin. Frunciendo un poco el ceño alzó la vista encontrándolo completamente dormido.

Vaya, aquella segunda ronda seguramente quedaría para cuando ambos despertaran. 


End file.
